We Ain't Done Anything I'd Take Back
by Halawen
Summary: When Clare learns she's pregnant she's shocked & so is boyfriend Drew. They almost get rid of it but decide to keep it and then they learn the baby is Eli's so what happens now? Also featuring Adam, Owen and Fitz.
1. So Baby Take My Hand, it'll be All Right

**Welcome to Clew night's new story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **All the very important things to know before reading:**

 ***Adam didn't die or even crash Becky did and Adam has been mourning her loss**

 ***Luke blamed Adam for his sister's death and tried to attack him and Luke was arrested and expelled**

 ***Dallas and Alli graduated last year**

 ***Owen goes to U of T and has his own apartment but hangs out with Drew a lot**

 ***Owen and Clare became friends when she was spending a lot of time with Drew for student council**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot and is friends with Owen and Bianca, he's also friends with Adam and Clare now**

 ***Drianca broke up at Thanksgiving**

 ***Clare broke up with Eli and then slept with Drew and then Eli showed up like in the show, but Drew stayed for their little talk and without Dallas there Drew never thought he was a rebound**

 ***Drew and Clare have been dating since the night they slept together**

 **Ch. 1 So Baby Take My Hand, it'll be All Right**

 **(DREW)**

I pace the basement anxiously and continue checking my phone wondering if I should call Clare again. Just as I'm getting ready to call her for the fourth time in an hour the sliding glass door opens and Clare walks in. I'm so happy to see her I drop my phone and rush over enveloping her into my arms; I hold her tight and kiss her deeply.

"Thank goodness I've been so worried! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone?" I scold her pulling her away from me a little to really look at her and I notice a bandage on her head. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry I just got in, the plane landed forty-five minutes ago and I came straight here. I must have forgotten to turn my phone back on," Clare apologizes and takes her phone out of her purse turning it on. It starts up and then chimes a bunch of times which are probably all of my missed calls and texts; she doesn't look at them though she puts her phone back in her purse. "I'm okay it's just a bump on the head," she tells me touching the bandage.

"How'd you bump your head?" I question taking her hand and pulling her to the sofa to sit down.

"It was stupid, I was out walking and thought I saw Eli and turned around smack into a pole. It wasn't even Eli but I passed out and got taken to the hospital. A storm was coming, the hospital was full, they said I was probably okay but my flight was canceled because of the storm here. They were worried about a concussion and gave me a choice either stay in the hospital overnight or stay with someone I knew who would wake me up and make sure I don't have a concussion. I didn't want to sleep in the hallway of the hospital on a gurney so I ca…"

"You spent the night with Eli?!" I exclaim angrily as I realize where she had to have slept because she only knows one person in New York.

"I didn't have a choice Drew and we didn't do anything. I mean we didn't have sex or anything, we didn't even hug. He came and got me from the hospital, took me to his dorm room, leant me clothes and we spent the rest of the night out seeing the town. He showed me around; we got food that was it."

"But you were in his clothes! Did you talk about you being in New York next year? About getting back together?"

"I was wearing his clothes because mine were ripped and dirty from the fall, and winter nights are very cold. I didn't prepare because I thought I was flying back that night, I borrowed a sweatshirt that's all. I've borrowed Adam's clothes before."

"You've never had sex with my brother," I shoot back and she crosses her arms in annoyance. "You did didn't you? You talked about you being in New York and him being there, being together again while I'm wasting away here at community college."

"Andrew that's not fair, I got hurt and Eli was there and you're getting angry over nothing. I'm going home, when you calm down and you're ready to talk you can call me," she replies getting up from the sofa. She only takes a couple of steps before her phone rings and when she sees who it is she stops to answer it. "Hello…yes…the what?" Clare gasps.

She hangs up the phone, it drops to the floor and then Clare starts to drop to the floor! I realize she's passed out, I jump up and catch her before she hits the floor. I lower her down gently cradling her in my lap, I brush the hair out of her eyes and she starts to wake up.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" I question.

"That was the hospital in New York, I'm pregnant," she tells me in a whisper and my heart stops.

"Pre…pregnant?" I stutter as the thought terrifies me. "How can you be pregnant we're always careful," I comment.

"We use condoms but they aren't a hundred percent," she replies with tears in her eyes.

"How did they even know you were pregnant?"

"They took some blood as a matter of a routine because of my history with cancer and I'm still on chemo meds," she tells me and she's trembling slightly as she begins crying. I don't know what to do so I just hold her and let her cry for a few minutes.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I can't be a mom, not at eighteen, I'm not giving up on Columbia there's only one thing to do, I'll make an appointment for an abortion," she tells me in a shaky voice wiping the tears away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I'm going to Columbia next year I can't do that if I'm pregnant and I can't be a parent right now. Neither can you, this is what has to happen," she tells me in a resolute tone.

"Yeah you're right and if my parents found out I'd be a dead man. I'll go with you to the appointment," I reply. Clare nods and starts to get up but she's still shaking a bit so I help her up.

"I'm not feeling so good I think I should go home," she says.

"I'll drive you," I comment grabbing her stuff including her phone from the floor. We go out to my car and I drive her home parking out front. "Just tell me when the appointment is and I'll take you and be there with you," I assure Clare.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't tell anyone Drew, I don't want anyone to know I'm pregnant. I'll get an abortion and let's just never speak of it again," she insists.

"Agreed," I nod and she kisses my cheek before turning to get out of the car but I grab her hand. "I'm sorry for earlier I was an idiot, a jealous idiot and I know how you hate that. I know you wouldn't cheat, I just worry that I'm going to lose you. I really have no idea what an incredible girl like you is doing with a loser like me," I apologize and she smiles sitting back in the car.

"Because you're not a loser and you make me feel good, you make me happy Drew," Clare says and gives me a soft kiss.

"Call me when you have a date for the appointment. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her.

She nods and gets out of the car, I watch until she's inside and then I drive home and sit on the sofa, the TV is on but I'm really not watching. I've got too many thoughts in my head; I admit I'm still worried about Clare being in New York with Eli next year. After all she and Eli couldn't make it work with her here and him there so will she and I do any better if I'm still in Toronto? And of course there's the fact that she's pregnant.

"Hey Drew have you heard from Clare yet? She's still not answering my texts," my brother says walking in.

"Huh? Oh yeah she came here she forgot to turn her phone on," I tell him.

"Okay so what's wrong?" Adam questions sitting down next to me.

"She's…" I almost blurt out that she's pregnant but stop myself, "she hit her head and had to spend the night with Eli. I got angry and jealous and we got into a fight."

"Why'd she spend the night with Eli for hitting her head and why'd you get all stupid and jealous? You know how she hates that," Adam scolds.

"I know it was dumb I couldn't help it you know her history with Eli. I apologized but I think she's still a little mad."

"Well you can grovel at school tomorrow, Eli didn't tell me anything about it but it's not like I've heard from him all that much since he moved."

Adam doesn't say anything else because Mom calls us up to dinner. When my parents ask if Clare made it home safe I tell them she did but that's all I say on it. Since I spent most of the afternoon either worried about Clare, fighting with her or in shock I still have all my homework to do after dinner. Adam has most of his homework too but only because he was with Fitz. It's actually pretty remarkable how much Fitz has changed and how much he did to help Adam get over Becky's death and Luke's subsequent attempted attack on my brother.

We do homework in the basement and Adam of course helps me with a lot of the homework. If not for Adam, Bianca and Clare I'm certain I would have been left behind more than the one time and that was for dropping out for a couple of months. Just before going to bed I text Clare since I haven't heard from her since dropping her off.

 **Drew: I am sorry about earlier. It was stupid and I was jealous.**

 **Clare: I know and I forgive you. I made an online appointment at a clinic for next week. They'll confirm by e-mail tomorrow. I'll see you at school.**

I text back that I'll see her tomorrow and try to get some sleep but it isn't easy, what sleep I do get is disturbed by bad dreams. I feel exhausted when my alarm goes off the next morning but I'm anxious to see Clare and I get right out of bed. I manage to beat my brother to the washroom but I'm not hungry there's too much going on in my head.

"Are you still worried that Clare is mad at you?" Adam asks as I drive us to school.

"Yeah something like that," I nod.

It snowed last night so there are very few kids outside but when Adam and I walk in Clare is sitting in the foyer. She smiles at us and gets up; she hugs Adam before giving me a chaste kiss.

"So you were forced into a night with Eli?" Adam asks.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad, kind of fun actually and he showed me around Manhattan a little. At least we were sure I didn't have a concussion," she says and puts her arm around me when I stiffen up a little.

"Yeah that's good, how's your head feel?"

"Throbs sometimes but it's okay. Eli's doing pretty well and he's still busy as ever. He told me to tell you hi," Clare replies.

"Cool, well I guess you two have some things to discuss so I'll see you in class Clare," Adam waves and walks off. I take Clare's hand and walk her to a secluded part of the school so no one else hears us.

"They confirmed the appointment it's next Monday," Clare tells me.

"Okay I'll be there with you, do you need anything?"

"No but I should go to my locker before class," she says and starts to turn away from me but I catch her arm.

"Hey I'm here for you; anything at all I'm here you're important to me Clare I care about you a lot."

"I know," she smiles and stands on her tiptoes to give me a tender kiss. Her hand is on my chest and she keeps it there putting her head on my chest as well and I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry it's just been a crazy and emotionally trying few days."

"It's okay just don't pull away from me because you're scared or stressed I'm in this with you."

"I know I don't mean to be. I care about you too," she says and kisses me again.

I walk her to her locker before going to mine and then class. My homeroom is English, not my strongest subject and I'm in the dumbest class. About halfway into class and while Mrs. Dawes is talking about poetry and I'm almost asleep when I see Clare standing in the doorway. She looks slightly pale and very scared, Mrs. Dawes notices her too.

"I need Drew," she says quietly. Mrs. Dawes just nods to me and I leave my desk.

"What's wrong?" I question as she grips my shirt and pulls me down the hall.

"I went to the washroom and there was blood in my underwear."

"Is it your period? Were they wrong? Maybe you're not pregnant."

"I don't know but it…I'm worried Drew can you take me to the emergency room please, like right now?"

"Yeah let's go," I nod putting my arm around her. I don't bother to go in for my stuff I'll text Adam he'll take care of it for both of us.

We get in my car and I drive us to the emergency room, thankfully it's not that busy but when Clare explains it all they send her up to maternity. She's given a robe to change into and a nurse starts taking her vitals so I text Adam.

 **Drew: Took Clare to ER can you get our stuff and tell Simpson/teachers?**

He won't answer yet because he's still in class. When the nurse leaves Clare lays down on the table waiting for the doctor. Next comes a whole bunch of tests, a scan, a blood test, a urine test, the doctor probes Clare's stomach and even does a vaginal. It's a male doctor and I don't really like that he's between her legs but he is doing his job.

"You are pregnant the blood test was correct. Spotting during pregnancy is not uncommon, however given your history of cancer and the treatment you're quite lucky to be pregnant," the doctor tells her.

"You mean I might never have kids again?"

"It's a good possibility yes. You'll need to go off your maintenance medications in order to take the baby to term," the doctor tells us.

"Why would she have to go off the chemo meds? Won't her cancer return if she goes off her maintenance meds?" I ask.

"Going off the medications early does greatly increase the possibility of a relapse but if she doesn't go off them she will miscarry. Miscarriage itself can carry risks and do further damage to the uterus," the doctor says. Clare looks sort of grey; she's sweating a little and grabs the trashcan to vomit into it. The doctor gets her some water and calls for a nurse.

"Sorry," Clare apologizes meekly.

"Quite alright Clare very common at any time of day during the first trimester," the doctor tells her handing the trashcan to the nurse that just came in. "You should follow up with your oncologist about going off the medications and make an appointment with an OB/GYN. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asks and Clare shakes her head. I'm pretty sure I do have questions but I can't think of them just now and I shake my head. So the doctor says were' done and she can get dressed.

"Can you take me home Drew?" Clare requests as she begins to dress again.

"Yeah of course."

She gets dressed and we go down to my car, I drive to her house and take her inside. She goes upstairs and lies on her bed and I get out my phone to text Adam. He texted back earlier between classes but I was focused on Clare and didn't reply.

 **Adam: Is she okay? Is it her head? I have your backpack and hers and told Simpson and the teachers about her going to the ER in New York and it had to do with that.**

 **Drew: Not sure she's okay. Thanks for getting our stuff can you bring it to Clare's place at lunch I don't think we're coming back to school today.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and sit on the edge of Clare's bed putting my hand on her arm. She takes my hand and curls up to me; I can see the thoughts in her eyes, so many of them crowding her mind.

"I don't want to have an abortion now, I can't Drew what if this is my once chance to have a baby? I know what I said last night and how resolute I was but when I saw the blood I was really scared and knowing that I might not be able to have kids again I can't. I'm keeping the baby, you don't have to be involved I c…"

"Of course I'm going to be involved that's my child. I'm going to be a dad and raise the baby with you, we'll figure it out. Are you sure about going off your medications?"

"I don't have a choice, I don't want to but if I don't then we lose the baby for sure. I'm going to cancel the appointment at the clinic and make one with my oncologist and an obstetrician."

"I'll be with you at both appointments. We're in this together Clare," I assure her kissing her temple.

"I know," she nods against my chest, "I'm scared Drew."

"I know me too but we're still in this together."

"We both need to be sure about this, both of us Drew. This is a huge life altering decision, this changes everything."

"I know but I am sure about this. I want to be with you and honestly I didn't want to get rid of the baby in the first place. I'm excited to be a dad and have a baby with you. Okay the timing kind of sucks because we're still in high school but we can do this, we'll find a way and make it work. Adam will support us and hopefully our parents won't kill us."

"Oh God we have to tell our parents," Clare sighs and then hops out of bed pushing me away, "I think I'm going to be sick again."

I follow her to the washroom and hold back her hair and while she vomits in the toilet. When she's done she rinses her mouth in the sink and goes back to her bed pulling me with her.

"I know we have to tell them but can we wait a few days I don't think I could handle that tonight," she requests.

"Yeah I think waiting a few days is probably smart. What about telling Adam? He's going to bring our stuff at lunch and he's worried because he knows I took you to the ER he's going to have questions," I comment.

"Yeah telling Adam I think I can do."

 **(ADAM)**

"I'm taking Clare and Drew's backpacks to Clare's place," I tell Jenna and Connor as we leave 2nd period.

"I hope Clare's okay," Jenna says.

"I'll let you guys know when I get back," I reply.

I put my backpack in my locker and walk to Clare's house carrying their backpacks, thankfully her house is only a block away because it's cold and their backpacks are heavy. I ring Clare's bell and Drew comes down answering the door.

"Hey thanks for bringing these," he says taking the bags from me and motioning for me to come in. "Come on Clare's upstairs," he says setting the backpacks down and I follow him upstairs.

"How do you feel?" I ask Clare sitting down at the end of her bed. Drew sits down next to Clare and puts his arm around her. She doesn't answer my question just looks at Clare and then back at me.

"I'm pregnant," she announces and my eyes go wide as my breath gets caught in my throat.

"Pregnant?" I gasp. I knew Drew and Clare were having sex but I also knew they were using condoms.

"Yeah I found out yesterday because when I hit my head in New York they took my blood due to my history with cancer. Yesterday they called with my blood results and informed me that me and my baby were fine. So after I passed out from shock I told Drew. Last night I was determined to get rid of it, we weren't going to tell anyone we'd get an abortion and I'd go on to Columbia put it behind us. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my plan."

"But now you're keeping the baby?"

"I was bleeding today, I wasn't sure if it was my period and they were wrong or if something was wrong so I had Drew take me to the ER. They said I was spotting and that's pretty common and the baby was okay but I was lucky to be pregnant. All the chemo I've had well it's possible I won't be able to have kids. This may be my one chance and Drew wants the baby too so we're going to keep it, but I will have to go off the maintenance meds to take the baby to term."

"Which means there's a greater chance of you relapsing. This is pretty scary are you two sure about this?"

"Yes we are but we're going to wait a few days before telling the rents, Clare had already made an appointment with a clinic and she's going to cancel that. We also need to make an appointment with Clare's oncologist and an obsta…whatever."

"An obstetrician," I inform my brother and he shrugs. "So I guess this will change things. Mom and Dad are going to freak."

"Yeah my mom too. Don't tell anyone else at school please Adam. I need a couple days, we need a couple days, and we have some stuff to talk about," Clare pleads.

"I won't say anything. They weren't expecting you back at school anyway. I'll get your homework and come back after school. Speaking of which I should probably get back."

"Thanks Adam we'll see you later," Clare says hugging me.

"Here take the car we're not going anywhere and you'll be back after school," Drew says handing me his car key.

"Thanks," I smile. I leave Clare's house and take Drew's car back to school.

"How's Clare?" Jenna asks.

"She's…her head was hurting and they were worried about the flight having…" I'm kind of stumbling over an excuse since I can't tell Jenna she's pregnant, "anyway Drew's staying with her and she'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Well it's good that Drew is with her," Jenna replies.

"Yeah he'll take good care of her," I comment and start walking to my locker. I'm opening my locker when my phone rings and thinking that it could be Drew or Clare I pull it from my pocket. It's not my brother or Clare it's Eli but I still answer. "Hey Eli."

"Hi did Clare make it back okay? Her visit was great; she did tell you we saw each other right?"

"Yeah she did, she hit her head and you came and got her from the hospital and stayed up with her."

"Yeah it was awesome, we totally reconnected. I know she's still dating Drew but I think we might get back together when she's here next year. I mean I know she has to get into Columbia for her to be here but come on it's Clare of course she'll get in. I'm telling you I felt it Adam, that connection is still there we were made for each other and this little thing with Drew is just a phase, sewing her wild oats or something. No offense to your brother. It was kismet Adam, Clare's interview, hitting her head, calling me it was meant to be, we are meant to be."

"I have to go Eli the bells about to ring, call you later," I reply and hang up.

What was I supposed to say? I can't tell him that she's pregnant she doesn't want anyone to know yet. He's bound to find out at some point but I'm a little worried too. Clare said nothing happened between her and Eli while she was there and I believe her but Eli can be pretty…intense when it comes to Clare. If he read more into their time together it could cause problems and problems is one thing Clare and Drew have enough of right now. I decide it's best not to tell Drew or Clare about Eli's Clare and hope that when he finds out she's carrying Drew's baby he backs off.

 **The update next Tuesday will pick up in Clare's pov talking with Drew. Owen will also be in the next chapter and Drew and Clare tell their parents.**


	2. On the Outskirts of a Sundown

**Be sure to visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote for which story will replace Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet when that ends. You have three choices and there are brief descriptions for each story in the poll. The poll will remain up until the last chapter of Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet goes up which might be as few as four weeks or as many as ten it all depends on how much goes into these last few chapters. Love Me Back to Life and The Girls Next Door continue to stay within a few votes of the other so make sure to get your votes in.**

 **It's going to be a pretty busy week so chapters will likely be on the shorter side this week. Including tonight's chapter.**

 **Ch. 2 On the Outskirts of a Sundown**

 **(CLARE)**

"Drew I don't want to be here when my parents get home. I can't face them, I don't think I can look them in the eye and not burst into tears," I tell Drew a few minutes after Adam leaves.

"Okay let's go to Owen's, we can hide out there from both sets of parents, at least until after dinner. Maybe we can even sleep there, you can tell your parents you're at Jenna's and I'll tell Mom I'm sleeping at Owen's."

"You don't think your mom will want to know why you're sleeping at Owen's?" I ask.

"I'll tell her he's helping with some event," Drew shrugs as he stands up. "Come one pack a bag let's go to Owen's," Drew insists.

"Shouldn't you call him first?" I question.

"Yeah I guess, you pack an overnight bag and I'll call Owen and see if we can come over," Drew says.

He leaves the room and calls Owen, coming back a moment later to tell me Owen says to come on over. I pack a change of clothes and some toiletries for tomorrow in my backpack and then we get in Drew's car he drives us to Owen's apartment.

"So what's the emergency?" Owen asks when he lets us in and I hit Drew's arm.

"Drew you told him it was an emergency," I snap at my boyfriend.

"Well it's sort of an emergency and we needed a place to hide out for a night," Drew replies.

"Hey you're welcome here but what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out and Owen's jaw hangs open.

"Holy fucking shit!" Owen exclaims.

"It wasn't planned obviously and we've always used condoms but apparently one broke. I was going to have an abortion," I explain as I sit on Owen's sofa with Drew.

"But you're not now?" Owen questions sitting in the arm chair.

"No I had Drew take me to the emergency room today because I was bleeding. I'm okay and so is the baby but the doctor said I was lucky to be pregnant. Apparently it's very likely I'll never get pregnant again because of my cancer and the treatment. After hearing that and seeing the blood I was so scared something was wrong with the baby I decided to keep it."

"I want to keep the baby too we'll work it out somehow, we'll figure it out together," Drew says reaching over and taking my hand.

"I just didn't want to be home, we told Adam but we have to tell our parents and I just couldn't face that today. I need some time to process," I comment.

"Well you're welcome to crash here but when are you going to tell your parents?" Owen queries.

"I don't know maybe after my appointments, we need to make one with an OB/GYN and my oncologist," I reply.

"Why do you need to see your oncologist?" Owen inquires.

"Because she has to go off her meds for the baby. If she doesn't she's sure to miscarry and that could also be very harmful to her. Even if she doesn't miscarry the meds will hurt the baby," Drew informs him putting his arm around me.

"Does that mean that your cancer will come back?" Owen asks.

"There's a greater chance of it," I nod.

"Wow that sucks and is pretty scary," Owen says.

"Yeah this whole situation is frightening I know I want to keep the baby but I'm so scared about so many things," I comment quietly as I lean on Drew.

"So how'd the interview at Columbia go?" Owen asks changing the subject.

"It went really well the admissions lady was impressed and I think I have a very good chance of getting in," I reply.

"Cool, what happened to your head?" Owen asks noticing the bump when I move my hair. "Did you pass out when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Yeah but that's not where the bump came from," I respond and go on to tell Owen about thinking I saw Eli in New York and hitting my head. Then having to call Eli and stay the night with him.

"Which I wasn't happy about at all," Drew grimaces and I shoot him a look. "But at least Eli was taking care of her," Drew admits.

"So if you get into Columbia what are you guys going to do?" Owen questions.

"I have no idea," I reply sinking down a little.

"I'll move to New York with her, we can find a little apartment and I'll watch the baby while she goes to school. It's not like I'm going to get into a great university like Columbia, I'd be lucky to get in anywhere besides Centennial. I'm a crap student but I'm great with kids I'd be an excellent stay at home dad," Drew remarks.

"I know you will," I smile kissing Drew's cheek before sinking down again, "it's about the only thing I'm sure of."

"We still have some time to be sure about everything," Drew assures me kissing my hand.

"I think we'd better make a list, I feel like there's a million things to think about and consider and decide a…"

"Breathe," Drew says holding his hand over my mouth so I'll stop talking.

I release a breath and Drew asks Owen if we can borrow his laptop so we can make a list of everything. We spend the next couple of hours doing so while Owen does homework, finally I feel like we have it all down and the list has over 100 things on it. Drew and I get in touch with our moms telling them we're sleeping at friend's houses and Owen orders pizza for the three of us.

"You two can sleep in my bed," Owen tells us while we're eating.

"No I don't want to kick you out of your bed," I argue.

"It's fine I'll take the sofa it's comfortable but it won't fit the two of you and I know Drew's not going to let go of you tonight," Owen says.

"Damn right," Drew nods.

"Thanks Owen," I smile. I'm finally feeling like there's actually a chance this whole thing could work. Maybe, just maybe Drew and I can do this.

 **(DREW)**

"So we're going to the oncologist at lunch, we should be back by 3rd period but if not we'll tell them that we were caught up with student council stuff," I tell my brother when we walk into school Thursday morning.

We spent Tuesday night at Owen's place and made a long list, really several lists, of all the decisions we had to make and all the things we had to do before the baby was born. Clare felt better when we had everything down and she was organized and could check things off the list. We did go home yesterday after school but currently only Adam and Owen know that Clare is pregnant. We know we have to tell our parents and everyone else but we're just not ready yet.

"Cool I doubt you'll have too much in 3rd period anyway," Adam says and we both watch as Clare runs into the washroom. She's in there a few minutes and when she comes out she's wiping her mouth.

"You okay?" I ask her as she comes over to us.

"Yeah just morning sickness," Clare whispers. I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead.

Clare comes with us to our lockers and kisses my cheek before she goes to homeroom with Adam. Clare has both her morning classes with Adam and I'm not in either of the classes so I don't see her until lunch. We say goodbye to my brother and get in my car to go to her oncologist. Clare told them it was urgent and she was able to get a quick appointment and lunch today. We were not so lucky with the OB/GYN; Clare's first appointment isn't for two weeks.

"Welcome Clare Dr. Kennedy will be right with you," the nurse says when we come in, "you can wait in the office."

"Thanks," Clare replies taking my hand and pulling me down the hall into an office. We sit down in two chairs in front of a large dark wood desk. Clare's shaking just slightly and I squeeze her hand. After a few minutes a male doctor comes in. "Hi Dr. Kennedy this is my boyfriend Drew, I'm not with Eli anymore," Clare explains nervously.

"Hello Drew nice to meet you. So what brings you in today Clare?"

"Drew and I pregnant," Clare tells him.

"Oh," is all the doctor gives as a reply.

"They said I needed to go off my meds so I stopped taking them a couple of days ago when we found out. They said I should come in and see you though so here I am."

"Since you went off your medications early you'll need to come in frequently for blood tests since you're at a greater risk now of relapse. You'll continue to need frequent blood tests after the baby is born and it would behoove you to go back onto your maintenance meds as soon as you are able to. You should make an appoint for about a month from now for your first blood test. Do you have any other questions?"

Clare shakes her head and I can't think of any so we say goodbye to the doctor and get back in my car. I start driving us back to school, stopping at a store to pick snacks since we haven't eaten lunch and we'll be getting back to school just before the bell rings.

"So how'd it go?" Adam asks when he finds us at our lockers.

"I have to go in for lots of blood tests so they can test for relapse."

"It wasn't very encouraging but I wasn't really expecting it to be encouraging," I reply just as the bell rings.

Clare waves to Adam and I put my arm around her as we walk toward our TV and Movie production class. Clare's putting on a happy face at school, if she's stressed or worried she's not showing it. We have biology last period with Adam, Jenna and Connor and we all go to student council when biology is done.

"I think we should tell everyone on Monday," Clare says when it's just us and Adam after student council.

"I think if Jenna sees you throwing up in the washroom again she's going to guess," Adam responds sardonically and glower at him.

"Adam's right, we need to tell them Monday but let's make it through the weekend. And figure out when to tell our parents," Clare responds.

"Monday is good do you want to come over to do homework?" I ask Clare.

"No I should get home I've hardly been home at all since getting back from New York. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Clare replies.

We walk out together and I kiss her when she gets to her car. I drive Adam and I home but I can't get started on my homework I have too much else on my mind.

"I need to go run an errand, if Mom comes home tell her I had to run out and I'll be back soon," I request of my brother.

"Okay," he nods and continues on with his homework. I get in my car and drive to the mall, parking near the food court and walking to the cell phone kiosk where I used to work.

"Hey Max," I greet leaning on the kiosk.

"Drew Torres my favorite former employee what brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could get my job back, part time at least I really only have time on the weekends but maybe full time this summer," I tell him.

"Dude of course can you start this weekend? I still have all your info it won't take me very long to get you set up in the system again."

"Great thanks I need the money," I smile.

"See you Saturday at ten to open," Max says. I smile and drive home getting there just in time for dinner.

"I got my job back at the cell phone kiosk. Just weekends but I want to put more money away," I announce at dinner.

"That's a wonderful idea son," Dad smiles while Mom gives me a suspicious look. After dinner I have to finish my homework and then while Adam is watching TV I go back to Dallas' old room and call Clare.

"I got my job back at the cell phone kiosk today," I tell Clare when she answers.

"Drew you can't do that what about school?"

"I didn't drop out I'll be working weekends, which means I'm going to be very busy on weekends. I still have some in savings but we'll need all that we can get to live in New York. I can work full time during the summer before we move."

"Thank you Drew it means a lot to me that you took that step. It shows amazing maturity and shows me how much you really care and how serious you are about this."

"I love you Clare and we can do this," I remind her.

"I love you too," she says and I hear the smile on her lips.

We stay up talking and I end up falling asleep in Dallas' old bed still on the phone with Clare. On Friday we talk a little about Clare's birthday which is next Friday. Clare wants something low-key so we decide on dinner at her favorite restaurant and cake at our house. I decide that we don't need to have student council that afternoon and tell everyone to have a good weekend. Clare spends the afternoon at our house but not wanting to face my mom she goes home before dinner. Saturday morning, I eat breakfast and get ready for work, I still have the polo shirts we used as uniforms and when I get to work Max is there. He only stays long enough to give me the keys and then says he'll be back at noon to since he's closing tonight. It's a pretty calm morning but by the time Max arrives at noon it's quite busy. At two I get a lunch break and I'm happy to see my beautiful girlfriend waiting for me.

"Hi I brought you lunch," she says handing me a bag.

"Thanks Gorgeous," I grin.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Clare as we sit down in the food court.

"I was nauseas again this morning, thankfully my parents were gone. Since then I've been okay but I thought you might need something better than mall food for lunch."

"And I appreciate that," I smile. Clare stays for my lunch hour and we walk around the mall a bit looking at baby stuff before I return to work. Clare walks me back and I kiss her goodbye before she leaves.

"So what happened to the smoking hot girlfriend with all the curls?" Max asks when we have a lull in the customers.

"She became my fiancé, we almost got married then she went to college and decided being engaged was the worst thing she could do. I was already beginning to fall in love with Clare anyway. We started officially dating just before Christmas but we were already in love."

"So you lucky bastard went from a smokin' hot dark haired beauty to a smoking hot voluptuous beauty."

"Yeah pretty much," I nod.

"So why are you working here instead of spending your weekends with her?"

"Because she's pregnant and we need the money."

"Whoa! From being engaged to being a dad, you've had quite a year."

"You have no idea."

 **The update next Tuesday will begin with Clare and Drew telling their friends and probably include Clare's birthday and the return of Eli!**


	3. I Love YouI Hate You

**Don't forget to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that hasn't Happened Yet**_ **on the DeGrassi Saviors website. The votes are very close so make sure you get your votes in.**

 **Ch. 3 I Love You/I Hate You**

 **(CLARE)**

"Are you going to tell Alli?" Drew asks as we drive to school. He and Adam came to pick me up which Drew has decided to do every morning.

"I'll call her tonight. We'll have to make sure Connor and Jenna can keep their mouth shut. If Connor tells Simpson he'll call our parents," I comment.

"Maybe you two should talk to Simpson before he hears it from Connor or a rumor around school," Adam suggests. He moved to the back when I got in the car.

"Adam's right, we better talk to Simpson before classes," I tell Drew as he parks.

"Alright let's go then," Drew says.

We get out of the car and he takes my hand, we walk into school together and Adam says he'll see me in class. Drew and I walk to the office and tell the secretary that we need to see Principal Simpson.

"So what's going on?" Principal Simpson asks when we're sitting in his office with the door closed.

"We needed to see you because we're pregnant," I enlighten Mr. Simpson.

"And we haven't told our parents yet," Drew speaks up quickly.

"We're telling you now Sir because we're going to tell our friends today and well I wasn't sure that Connor would be able to keep quiet about it at home. We'll tell our parents soon I'm just not quite ready too," I explain.

"I see," he says slowly with a fairly shocked expression but then it changes to sympathetic understanding. "You know my wife got pregnant in high school and she did it all by herself, with support from her mom and friends. Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes, we weren't at first but this might be my only chance to have a baby because of my chemo and the cancer. We just didn't want you to hear rumor and we will tell our parents soon but I need some time. So if you could please not call them until we've had a chance to tell them."

"I won't need to call them, thank you for telling me. If you need anything let me know," Principal Simpson says.

"Thank you Sir," Drew smiles.

We leave Simpson's office and Drew walks me to class, he kisses me at the door and waves to his brother before walking to his own homeroom. I sit at my desk next to Adam's and lean back.

"How'd it go with Mr. S?" Adam asks.

"Good he was very understanding."

"I told Jenna and Connor we wanted to have lunch with them, I also sent a text to Fitz asking if he could meet with us at lunch."

"Thanks Adam," I grin.

The bell rings and the teacher comes in. We spend most of class in a discussion about antiquated Canadian laws. When the bell rings for second period Adam, Connor and I walk to math and meet Jenna in class.

"So what's up? Why are we all having lunch outside of student council?" Jenna asks.

"We'll tell you at lunch," I reply.

We spend math class working on problems and when the bell rings the four of us leave class. Drew is waiting near the doors and he puts an arm around me. It's actually pretty warm today for being January and we're all dressed warm in sweaters and hoodies so we walk up the street to the café.

"Hey guys I'll be off in a few minutes for lunch. What does everyone want to eat?"

"Can we eat in the club? We need to talk privately," Adam requests.

"Yeah I'll check with Spin," Fitz replies. We order and sit down, Fitz rings us up and puts in the order before disappearing into the back. He comes out a few minutes later with all our drinks and tells us Spinner said we could eat in the club. Adam helps Fitz with the drinks and we go up to Above the Dot. "They'll text me when the food is ready so what's up?" Fitz asks.

"We're pregnant," Drew announces. Jenna and Fitz's mouths drop open simultaneously while Connor just gives us a disapproving look. "We already told Adam and Owen and we spoke to Simpson this morning but we haven't told our parents yet so please don't tell anyone else or post it on anything."

"You know you wouldn't have gotten pregnant if you'd used contraceptives," Connor comments.

"We did Connor we've always used condoms but they aren't 100% effective," Drew replies.

"When are you going to tell your parents? And what about Alli?" Jenna asks.

"I'll tell Alli tonight and we'll tell our parents soon, but we'll probably wait until after my birthday," I reply and Fitz's phone alerts him to a text.

"That's the food," Fitz says.

"I'll help," Adam offers and the two of them go downstairs.

"So you're going to keep it?" Jenna asks.

"Yes we'll tell you everything when Fitz comes back, Adam's already heard this."

When Fitz and Adam return and pass out the food Drew and I tell them everything beginning with me hitting my head in New York. After we've explained everything Connor has stopped looking so disapproving. Jenna thinks it's great and looks a little sad, probably thinking of her own baby. Fitz tells us to let him know if he can help in any way and we thank him. We talk a little more about the baby and what we're going to do while we eat. Drew tells them about getting his job back at the cell phone kiosk and how we plan to move to New York if I get into Columbia and Drew will be a stay at home dad. The three of them swear not to tell anyone else and not to post anything about it. We say goodbye to Fitz and the four of us walk back to school together.

"Well at least they support us," Drew comments as we walk to class.

"Yeah it went pretty well, I just wish it would be that easy with our parents," I remark.

Drew tightens his arm around me and kisses my temple. Afternoon classes are pretty easy, well for me anyway. Third period is an elective that Drew and I both like and fourth period is university track biology which we have with Jenna, Connor and Adam. The three of them and myself have a pretty easy time in biology but Drew struggles with it, Adam and I always help him though. After school is student council, it's the five of us and Imogen thankfully no one says anything to Imogen about me being pregnant. For one Imogen and I are not really friends and secondly I'm afraid she'll say something to Eli before we've told our parents.

"You want to come over and do homework? You could stay for dinner," Drew offers.

"Sure," I nod.

It's snowing now and dark already so we put on our winter coats and go out to Drew's car. When we get to the Torres house Audra almost has dinner ready so we set the table. Omar comes home and we all eat together, no mention of the pregnancy of course we simply talk about school, my birthday Friday and the Valentines dance in a couple of weeks. After dinner we go down to the basement to do homework.

"I should call Alli before it gets too late," I comment. Drew nods and I go back to where Dallas used to sleep to call Alli.

"Hey it's been forever how are things? Is Drew being good?" Alli questions in one breath upon answering the phone.

"Things are fine but I called for a reason. You have to promise not to tell though, I mean it Alli not a word."

"Ooh a secret I love secrets what is it?"

"I'm pregnant Alli."

"Holy shit," Alli exclaims. I explain it all to Alli like we told our other friends earlier. "Well at least you have a plan, good luck with it. I'll be home this summer can't wait to see you guys and if you're in New York next year we won't be that far from each other."

Alli and I talk for a bit longer, like our other friends she's shocked but supportive and she promises not to say anything or post anything until we've told our parents. When I hang up with Alli I tell Drew and Adam about the phone call and start on my homework. Adam and I help Drew with the biology homework, I don't have that much homework and Drew drives me home before curfew. He walks me to my door and I kiss him good night. Mom comes out of her room when she hears that I'm home and I say goodnight. I get ready for bed but stay awake on my laptop for a while before falling asleep.

Tuesday morning I wake up briefly when I hear Glen leave early for a job. I fall asleep for another hour before waking up and taking a shower. By the time I'm out of the shower and ready for school Mom has left. I grab something to eat and then hear my doorbell, I assume it's Drew and Adam picking me up for school so I grab my backpack and coat but when I open the door I find Eli not Drew.

"Eli!"

"Hi, I finished my last final yesterday and I'm taking the spring semester off. College is expensive so I came home to get a job and work until fall," he tells me with a grin.

"That's…umm…sounds good but what are you doing at my house?"

"I came to see you, I'm back now a…"

"Eli I'm with Drew," I cut him off.

"You can't honestly be serious about him," Eli replies just as Drew and Adam pull up. Drew sees Eli and he's angry, he puts the car in park and hops out without turning the car off. Adam seems to put on the emergency break before he gets out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drew growls coming between me and Eli and I roll my eyes.

"Back off I came to see Clare," Eli responds as Adam comes over standing between Drew and Eli but a couple steps back from them so he's not directly in between them.

"She's my girlfriend you ca…"

"Yeah but she spent the night with me in New York, she can't be serious about you. You're a phase, a dumb jock phase that she stooped to because I fucked up. But I'm moving back for the summer and we can be together," Eli says smiling at me.

"Over my dead body," Drew shoots back.

"Don't tempt me Meat-Head," Eli growls.

"Okay stop it both of you, who I'm with is entirely up to me. Eli it's nice that you're back but I'm with Drew now and you can't just randomly show up to my house. Drew is not a phase I care about him and he cares about me."

"That doesn't mean I can't win you back, I'm here now and I'm not giving up on this fight."

"You can fight all you want she's not going back to you she's pregnant with my baby," Drew blurts out and I cringe.

Eli's face goes bright red and he curls up his fist punching Drew hard in the face. I gasp and step back, Adam almost steps between them but Drew recovers and throws a punch at Eli hitting him in the face.

"Enough," Adam says stepping between them now and holding them apart. They won't hurt Adam; they both remain stiff but they step back from each other.

"Okay you two both threw a punch stop now, Drew we need to get to school," I assert taking his hand and pulling him to the car. "Get in and drive," I insist to Drew when we're in the car. "I need to lock up Adam keep him in the car please," I comment realizing I never locked the door because I so shocked at seeing Eli. I put my backpack in the car and walk back to my door to lock up.

"How could have sex with him?" Eli hisses at me.

"He's my boyfriend Eli unlike you I waited until after we broke up to do anything intimate with anyone," I reply going to my door to lock up.

"You're a whore," Eli spits at me angrily and I hear him leaving but the crunching his shoes make on the snow. I lock my door and go to Drew's car just as Eli drives away in his Mom's car.

"You okay?" Adam asks as Drew begins driving to school.

"Yeah," I nod looking out the window and sinking down. None of us say anything on the way to school. Drew parks and we all get out; we walk into school together but separately. Drew walks on the other side of Adam who walks between us.

"She'll see you in class," Drew tells Adam once we're inside. Drew then takes my arm and pulls me to the student council office. A couple of the grade reps are in the office. "Get out important business," Drew tells them and they leave, when they're gone he locks all the doors and pulls me into the back where there's no windows.

"I had no idea Eli was coming over or even moving back for the summer. He showed up this morning just before you and Adam."

"You swore to me that nothing happened in New York."

"Nothing did Drew I told you everything that happened."

"Then why did he come to your house anxious to get back together? Why would he have that idea in his head if all you'd done in New York was explore the city all night?"

"I don't know Drew but we didn't do anything in New York and I didn't do anything that should have given him the impression that I was still interested. It's Eli even on his meds he can get an idea in his head he can't get out. I can't help it if he read more into that night than there was but I did not intentionally do anything to make him think there was a possibility. I'm done with Eli and you know that," I say in a firm voice.

Drew's posture changes and he sighs a little because he knows he was wrong, "I'm sorry but given your history with Eli you can understand why I'm a little insecure when it comes to you and him."

"I could say the same about you and Bianca," I remark.

"Fair point. I don't like that he's here," Drew grumbles pulling me into his arms.

"I know but no more hitting okay?"

"He started it," Drew grumbles.

"Andrew," I scold him.

"Okay no more hitting, come on I'll walk you to class," he says as the bell rings. He kisses me at the door and waves to his brother and I sit at my desk.

"Everything okay?" Adam questions.

"Yeah Drew thought something must have happened in New York for Eli to show up. I told him it didn't."

"Eli even told me nothing happened but he had a really great night showing you New York, and he thought Drew was a phase and you and Eli would get back together if you were in the same city. He called just after you and Drew told me…well you know. I would have said something but you guys had enough to deal with and I didn't want to add to it."

"It's okay Adam, hopefully Eli backs off and Drew promised not to hit him again."

 **(DREW)**

"You don't look very happy to be turning eighteen today," I comment to Clare when Adam and I pick her up for school Friday morning.

"Because I'm not, last year on my birthday I was agonizing over everything with Asher and Dallas and the Ice Hounds, except Owen, destroyed my party. This year I'm pregnant, my ex has moved home and wanted to get back together with me until finding out I was pregnant and now he thinks I'm whore."

"Forget Eli okay, don't let him ruin your birthday. This day is about you," I declare taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She smiles and relaxes a little but I still see the worry in her eyes. We arrive at school and walk in together. Jenna says Happy Birthday to Clare as we walk to our lockers. It's freezing outside but warm in the school so we take our coats off and put them in our lockers. When the bell rings Clare and Adam walk to class and I walk to English. I'm bored in English but I do like my second period business leadership class.

"Come I'll take you to lunch at The Dot," I tell Clare when I see her at her locker for lunch. Clare nods and waves to Adam and we grab our coats leaving the school to walk to The Dot.

"Do you open or close tomorrow?" Clare asks.

"I open why?"

"I think our parents should get together for dinner and we can tell them I'm pregnant. We have to do it and I don't think I'm ever going to be ready so we need to just get it over with."

"Okay we'll talk to our parents tonight; I won't get off until six so we'll have to eat at 6:30 or 7. I'd say we should eat out but I don't think my mom or yours will be able to keep from making a scene," I comment and Clare nods. When we get to The Dot we see Eli sitting at a table with Spinner. Spin has a clipboard so he must be interviewing Eli for a job at The Dot. "Should we eat somewhere else?" I ask Clare.

"When Fitz first started working here I didn't let his presence keep me from eating here and I'm not going to let my ex keep me from here either. If he gets the job he has to be professional which means he has to at least be civil. You need to be civil too," Clare says as she opens the door.

"I'll behave as long as he does," I reply.

"Hey Fitz," Clare and I greet him at the same time.

"Hey," Fitz nods to us, "Eli's interviewing for a job."

"Yeah we thought so are you going to be able to work with him?" Clare questions.

"Yeah I'll be able to, hopefully he will too. Given how he's glaring at us it might be best if he works in the back," Fitz comments.

"Yeah probably," I nod.

"So birthday lunch I'm guessing what can I get you? And Happy Birthday by the way Clare," Fitz says.

She says thank you and we order, Fitz rings us up and I pay. We sit by the window and Fitz brings us the food when it's done. Eli leaves before we're done eating but it sounds like he got the job and he starts tomorrow. When we finish lunch we walk back to school for afternoon classes which we have together. I called off student council this evening because of Clare's birthday. After school everyone goes home to change and dress up a little for Clare's birthday, we're all meeting at the restaurant at five. Clare already has a change of clothes she's coming to our house.

"We thought you might want to open our gifts before the restaurant," Adam tells Clare. We have the gifts waiting on the coffee table.

"I'd love to," she smiles. Adam hands her the box from him, it's a large box and there's actually two presents in there. First is a Columbia sweatshirt to show our faith that she'll be accepted to Columbia for next year. Second is a picture of the three of us together from earlier this year, it's from before Clare and I were dating but we're looking at each other and you can already see how much we like each other. "I love them Adam thank you," Clare smiles hugging my brother.

"If you hate it you can return it," I tell Clare as I hand her the small box from me and she opens it.

"Drew it's beautiful," she grins taking out the locket. The locket is in the shape of a heart but the heart is made of the silhouette of a mother holding a baby. Clare admires it for a moment before giving me a deep kiss.

"I actually had a different necklace that I bought when you were in New York, but after learning you were pregnant and deciding to keep the baby I thought this would be better."

"It's perfect I love it," she smiles turning and lifting her hair so I can put the locket on her.

We hang out in the basement for a bit, I go upstairs to ask mom about having dinner with the Martins tomorrow while Clare is on the phone with her mom. They both say fine and it's decided Helen and Glen, along with Clare of course, will come here for dinner tomorrow at seven. Adam, Clare and I watch TV for a while before we all change for the restaurant. We get there first and I tell the host we have reservations under Drew Torres. She shows us to our table and Jenna arrives with Connor then Fitz and Owen arrive. Everyone says happy birthday to Clare and admires the locket I got for her. The waitress comes and gets our drink order, we make small talk while looking at the menu and deciding what to eat.

"So I hear Eli's back and working at The Dot now," Owen comments after the waitress takes our order.

"Yeah full time but he starts in the back and very early in the morning as a pastry chef," Fitz says.

"That's probably for the best," Jenna remarks.

We talk some more before the food comes, since everyone at the table knows about the baby a lot of the talk revolves around that and Clare's pregnancy. We eat and laugh and Clare is happy which is all that matters to me. After we eat and the bill is paid we return to my house for cake, ice cream and presents. Clare shows everyone what Adam got her while Adam and I get the cake from the fridge and put in the candles. We sing happy birthday and she blows out the candles, we eat cake and ice cream and the others give Clare her presents. Jenna got her a very pretty blouse that's very much Clare's style but also just a little bit more daring than Clare would usually wear as the neckline dips. Connor got her a book. Owen and Fitz got her gift cards for some of her favorite places. After this we watch a movie and then Jenna and Connor leave after the movie since they have the earliest curfew. Fitz and Owen hang out another couple of hours before Mom tells everyone they need to go home.

"I can take Clare home it's on my way," Fitz offers.

"I can take her," I shake my head.

"No you're already home, no need for you to go out Drew, I'll see you tomorrow," Clare says. "Thanks for my gifts and my party it was perfect," she grins.

She kisses me and hugs Adam. Fitz and Owen leave with Clare taking her presents out to Fitz's car and Adam and I go to bed. I sleep in a little but I have to be at work at ten so I'm up by 8:30. I shower and get ready for work before going down to eat and then leave for the kiosk. It's pretty busy at work but nothing interesting happens. When I get off I go home and change for dinner before helping Adam set the table. Clare's been over to dinner a lot and our parents have met before because Clare and Adam have been best friends for a couple of years. However Clare's parents and my parents have never gotten together for dinner and I believe they think this is a dinner for the parents to get to know each other because Clare and I are dating.

"I got it," I call when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Hi Gorgeous," I grin greeting Clare with a kiss. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Martin please come in."

I introduce Clare's parents to mine and we all sit down. There's a little bit of small talk as people are served. We begin eating and Clare takes my hand under the table.

"We wanted you all to come to dinner because Drew and I pregnant," Clare announces and our parents freeze.

They look like they've been shocked into shutting down but I'm sure it's just the calm before the storm and Clare and I brace for their reactions.

 **The update next Tuesday will pick up from right here! Also in the next chapter Clare and Drew have their first OB/GYN appointment.**


	4. Old Sins Cast Long Shadows

**This week there is no story on Friday or Saturday, they will return next week.**

 **Next week there will be no chapter for Tuesday, sorry going to have to skip a week for this story but it will return the following week.**

 **Make sure you check the calendar on the DeGrassi Saviors website (see the link on my profile page) for the full calendar.**

 **Also don't forget to vote in the poll on the site to vote for which story will replace** _ **Waiting on a Spark that Hasn't Happened Yet**_ **when it ends.**

 **As much as I'd like to write long chapters every day the crazy business of work and life make that very hard. So in general expect chapters to be about 3500-4000 words in length that's about an average chapter at this point. If it's very short (under 3000 words) I will let you guys know and on the rare occasion when I have the time/energy for a longer chapter it will be a nice surprise.**

 **Ch. 4 Old Sins Cast Long Shadows**

 **(DREW)**

"PREGNANT!" Our moms shriek at almost the same time in almost the same way.

Dad looks disappointed but not really shocked. Glen looks more worried about what Helen will do than the fact that we're pregnant.

"We've always used a condom but they break," I speak up.

"Clare when did you learn you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Helen questions but it's in a sort of scolding tone.

"After hitting my head in New York, they took blood and the hospital called the day I got back. I was here, I'd come to see Drew because I was back," Clare explains quietly.

"She passed out when she got the news," I inform everyone.

"I was going to have an abortion, we were going to get rid of it and just never tell anyone but the next day at school I was bleeding. I was really frightened that something had happened to the baby and I had Drew take me to the hospital. They said the baby was okay but I was lucky to be pregnant, the chemo and the cancer might keep me from ever carrying a baby to term if I can even get pregnant again. I also had to stop the chemo meds or risk miscarriage and because I didn't know I was pregnant the meds I've already taken could have hurt the baby," Clare tells them. She has one hand on her belly and I take her other hand, she's getting upset and tears begin slowly crawling down her cheeks. "I know we're young and it's going to be hard but if this is my only chance to have a baby I can't get rid of it. Drew and I will raise the baby we'll make it work," she says with determination.

"I got my job back at the cell phone kiosk to save money, not for college but for my family. I'll work full time during the summer and we'll move to New York together because I know Clare got into Columbia. I'll be a stay at home Dad a…"

"You most certainly will not Andrew what about college for yourself?" Mom interrupts.

"Mom I'm not good at school and I can't do sports anymore. I am good with kids though and Clare is good at school and a school like Columbia won't wait for her. Maybe someday I'll go to college, a community college for childhood development courses or something. What's important to me is my family," I assert kissing Clare's cheek. Clare's mom smiles at me and my mom has a certain amount of pride in her eyes, my dad especially is grinning with pride now.

"They have thought about it and this is what they both want, whether or not you all support them it's what they're going to do," Adam speaks up for us.

"Well of course we support you it's just shocking this is not the plan I had for you," Mom says.

"Mom I love you but your plans and my plans have always been different. Without Adam, Clare and Bianca I never would have made it through school, at least I'd be in remedial classes. I know you want me to make something of myself but what better thing could I be in this world than a good parent? I care about Clare and I care about our child and that's what's important to me," I proclaim to the room. Clare is grinning at me, Adam looks like he's never been prouder, Helen is beaming and Glen is smiling, my dad not only looks proud but very impressed and Mom is actually smiling now.

"If that didn't convince you guys how much they want to do this I don't know what will," Adam speaks up.

After this our parents, while still shocked, are far more supportive and much calmer. Perhaps even a little excited to be grandparents by the end of the night. Since it's the weekend I tell Clare's parents I'll bring her home so she can hang out for a bit and after we help clean up we go down to the basement with Adam.

"It went better than I was expecting I thought there would be more yelling," Clare comments.

"That was enough yelling for me, anyway it's not the yelling that bothers me it's the look of stark disappointment they get," I reply.

"Hey they were proud of you by the end after that speech you gave," Adam reminds me.

"We were all proud of you after that it was a beautiful speech and sentiment," Clare smiles giving me a gentle kiss.

Clare hangs out for a couple of hours watching TV with us until I have to get her home. Adam and I both drive her home and I walk her to her front door and kiss her goodnight. Adam and I drive home and stay up for a bit playing video games before we go to bed. I wake up late Sunday morning, I work today but I close so I don't have to go in until noon. I eat and get ready for work before leaving, Adam's already gone he's with Fitz, since Becky's death and Luke's attempted attack Adam usually spends his Sundays with Fitz when Fitz isn't working. I head to work after breakfast and greet Max. It's a little busy in the afternoon but it's calmed down by evening and by the time Max leaves for the day it's pretty dead and I'm pretty bored so I'm happy to see Owen at the kiosk.

"How'd it go with your folks?" Owen asks.

"Not too bad, our moms snapped at the same time and yelled. Glen didn't say much of anything mostly looked like he might need to calm Helen down. Our moms did most of the talking, my dad looked pretty disappointed, at least until Clare explained everything that happened and I told them how much I cared about Clare and the baby and how we were determined to do this. They're supportive and I think a little excited to be grandparents."

"Well that's good. It will be hard enough to do this if you didn't have your parents support it would be even harder. What about Clare's dad is she telling him?"

"Not sure but she doesn't really speak to him anymore but if she wants to tell him I'll be with her. We're going to do this together."

 **(CLARE)**

"We're the youngest ones here," I whisper to Drew when we enter Dr. Aston's office Wednesday afternoon.

"It's fine just ignore them, at least we came together and you're not here alone," Drew whispers back putting his arm around me.

"We're here to see Dr. Ashton," I tell the reception nurse. This office has three OB/GYNs all of which are female. I needed a female doctor but also someone that had experience with difficult pregnancies. We don't know that my pregnancy will be difficult, it hasn't so far thankfully, but given the possible complications from the maintenance meds and the chance I could relapse I wanted to be safe.

"Clare Edwards?" The reception nurse asks and I nod. "Okay we have all your paperwork. Dr. Ashton is running a little behind so take a seat and we'll call you back when we're ready."

We sit down and Drew puts his arm around me again, our appointment was at lunch but it doesn't look like we're going to make it back for third period. After about ten minutes a nurse calls me back, before I even see the doctor I get blood drawn and a urine test, my vitals are taken and I change into a gown.

Finally, Dr. Ashton comes in and introduces herself, we spend a while just talking about my history with cancer and the medications I was on. She looks over my vitals, asks a bunch of questions and talks about taking care of myself. Then there's a full vaginal exam which is not so comfortable but she's gentle at least.

"Alright Clare why don't you lie back on the table and we'll do a scan," Dr. Ashton says. I lie back on the table and she puts a blanket over my legs lifting the gown. An image comes on the screen and Drew lights up when he sees the baby, it makes me smile. "Are you certain about the day of your last menstrual cycle?" Dr. Ashton queries moving the wand around.

"Actually no I thought I had been having light periods, they hadn't exactly been regular since the cancer. I guess I was spotting so I'm not entirely sure when my last period was. Why?"

"Because the baby is 13 or 14 weeks gestation," she replies and my heart begins pounding as I watch Drew's face fall. I'm more pregnant than we thought and if I'm 13 or 14 weeks then there is no way the baby is Drew's it has to be Eli's. Drew doesn't say anything but the joy that was on his face a moment ago is gone, he looks between angry and hurt. "That means you went through nearly all of the first trimester still on adriamiacyn. That's significantly longer than you thought, the baby looks healthy but because of the longer time on the medication we'll need to monitor you and the baby closely. Make an appointment for two weeks and if you have any spotting or pain I want you to come back in."

"I'll meet you at the car," Drew says when the doctor has left the room.

He leaves before I can say anything. I get dressed and make an appointment for two weeks from now then go out to Drew's car. I get in and he starts driving but he won't look at me.

"Drew I had no idea, you have to believe me I thought the baby was yours I had no idea I was that pregnant. I had no idea I was pregnant at all," I remind him in a pleading tone but he won't even look at me. "Drew I didn't know Eli and I always used condoms too."

He still doesn't say anything, he won't even look at me and when I try to touch his hand he yanks it away. I bite my lip as saltwater wells in my eyes and threatens to break free. I look out the window and watch the scenery pass through bleary eyes as tears crowd my eyes. When Drew stops suddenly it startles me and I look at him wiping my tears.

"Go tell him," Drew says without looking at me and I realize we're at The Dot. "GET OUT!" Drew yells when I don't move, I gasp and open the door getting out of the car. I'm barely out of the car when he drives away, I didn't even shut the door but it closes on it's own when he speeds away. I watch Drew's car disappear and walk slowly to the back of The Dot and the employee entrance. I find the door unlocked so I go in, the worst they can do is tell me to get out. I find Eli in the kitchen, he sees me come in and glares at me.

"Eli I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you get the hell out," Eli seethes.

"Eli I…"

"GET OUT!" He yells just like Drew did a couple moments ago.

The tears that were welled in my eyes burst free now and I turn and run out of the café. I get out to the back stairs that lead to Above the Dot and sit down as the tears flow free. I feel so alone and hated right now for something I didn't do intentionally. Two weeks ago I didn't even know I was pregnant, I certainly didn't know I was twelve weeks pregnant and the baby was my ex-boyfriends and not my current boyfriend and my ex are angry and hate me. All the plans that Drew and I had, the hope and certainty for the future and the comfort knowing we could get through this together is fading with every tear that falls from my eyes.

"Clare? What's wrong? Where's Drew?" Fitz's voice makes me look up and I wipe my tears.

"Home I guess."

"Didn't you have your first appointment today? Did something happen to the baby?" Fitz asks sitting down with me.

"The baby is fine but it's not Drew's, turns out I'm thirteen or fourteen weeks pregnant."

"Oh, did you tell Eli?"

"I tried and he yelled at me to get out which is what Drew yelled at me when he parked here after the appointment. So now neither one will talk to me. Now I'm alone," I sigh.

"You're not alone Clare, you still have me and your other friends, I'm sure even Adam. Come on I'll take you home," Fitz says.

"I don't want to go home can you take me somewhere else?"

Fitz grins standing up and holding his hand out to me, "Anywhere."

 **(DREW)**

I'm still fuming when I get home, so much that I start hitting the punching bag. I feel betrayed, it evokes the feeling of seeing Bianca dating Vince, knowing she slept with him. Knowing my girlfriend is pregnant with a baby that isn't mine, a baby I was so happy about, a baby I was so excited about, my baby but it's not my baby. It's Eli's baby, everything they shared and now they share a life and it's been growing inside Clare the entire time she and I have been together!

"Drew what the hell? You guys didn't come back to school and now you look pissed so what happened?" Adam asks when he comes in after school.

"It's not mine," I tell him and punch the bag again.

"What?"

"The baby isn't min she's a whole trimester pregnant it's Eli's," I growl before punching the bag again.

"So where's Clare?"

"I don't know probably planning her wedding with Eli," I reply.

"Drew that isn't fair, if she knew the baby wasn't yours she would have said something. Don't you think you should have gone with her to talk to Eli? He did come back thinking they were going to get back together," Adam comments.

"So let them, it's their kid!"

"So that's it? You find out the baby isn't yours and you don't have feelings for Clare anymore?"

I don't reply just keep punching the bag, Adam sighs and sits on the sofa getting his phone out. I hit the bag so hard it hits the wall and I decide I'd better stop punching it or it might go through the wall. I go to the kitchenette and get a bottle of water.

"Clare's not answering her phone," Adam tells me.

"She's probably with Eli," I reply.

"Okay while you're pouting I'm going to go see if Clare's actually with Eli and stop by her house," Adam tells me.

"Fine I'm going to take a shower," I respond and run upstairs.

I'm still angry in the shower, probably because in my head I'm envisioning Clare and Eli back together, kissing and making love. When I get out of my shower I wrap a towel around my waist to go to my bedroom and when I open the door find my brother waiting for me.

"She's not at home, she's not at The Dot and neither is Eli but one of the kitchen staff told me that he yelled at her to get out. He won't even talk to her Drew. Look I know it was upsetting to find out you're not the dad but Clare didn't do it on purpose and now she's missing. I don't believe that you don't care about her anymore Drew. Have you even thought about how hard this is for her? She's young, she's pregnant, she had to go off her meds, Eli thinks she's a whore and now her boyfriend has turned his back on her. She probably feels alone and scared," Adam says in an angry, scolding tone that also manages to be pleading.

Suddenly all that anger I was feeling turns to shame. Adam is right, I was selfishly angry because the baby wasn't mine. I took the anger out on Clare and abandoned her without any empathy for how she was feeling, it's quite possibly the most cowardly act I've ever done and I feel terrible. It's a crippling feeling and I lean one hand on the wall to support myself or I might just fall to the floor.

"I'm going to get dressed, call Jenna and Owen maybe she went to one of their houses," I tell Adam and he nods.

I get dressed and when I come out Adam tells me Jenna hasn't seen her and neither has Owen. Adam calls Fitz next and he tells us he took Clare to her church and dropped her off at her insistence so we get in my car and drive to her church. We find out she was there but she left over an hour ago. Adam drives around a bit going to all the places he can think of she might hang out but she's nowhere. While Adam drives I continue trying to call her but her phone is turned off. When we're not home by ten Mom calls and tells us to get home. I continue trying to call Clare all night but her phone remains off, the only thing that lets me sleep that night is hoping that she'll be at school tomorrow. I wake up early and find Adam awake as well and we tell Mom we have an early student council meeting and go to school. Despite the snow and the cold we wait on the steps for Clare to arrive. We finally see her walking from the parking lot but we didn't see her pull in with anyone. She sees me and bites her lip looking down, I start to walk over to her but I'm not the only one waiting for her.

"Clare," Eli calls running over to her.

"Clare," I call running up to her too.

"Back off Drew I know it's my kid," Eli snarls.

"She's still my girlfriend," I growl back and we're surrounding Clare now.

"Not for long that's my kid," Eli replies curling his fist to hit me.

I curl my fist too and we get ready to strike each other, both of us stepping away from Clare so as not to hit her. At the same time Eli and I pull back our fists to explode a punch…

 **The next update isn't until Tuesday, May 17** **th** **because there is no chapter next week. The update on the 17** **th** **will pick up from the day before in Eli's pov as he finds out he's the father.**


	5. Memories are Nothing but Spare Parts

**And the winner of the poll is…** _ **Love Me Back to Life**_ **by over 40 votes! It debuts tomorrow night!**

 **As for the other two stories** _ **Girls Next Door,**_ **which came in second place, is a Clew story and will eventually be a Tuesday story but** _ **We Ain't Done Anything I'd Take Back**_ **started only a few weeks ago and** _ **Salvaged & Saved **_**will replace that.**

 **And** _ **Supernatural High**_ **will most likely replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **however that is a very long way from ending.**

 **Ch. 5 Memories are Nothing but Spare Parts**

 **(ELI)**

My day at work was going just fine, I was washing dishes and assisting the chefs with the grill and getting orders together. It wasn't the greatest job but it was money and being back in the kitchen I didn't usually see Drew or Clare. At least until I see Clare in the doorway to the kitchen and I glower at her.

"Eli I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you get the hell out," I demand. I feel the other kitchen staff glancing over at us but then they go back to work.

"Eli I…" she starts but I don't want to hear anything she has to say.

"GET OUT!" I scream at her and she disappears.

No one says anything and I get back to work. I put Clare out of my mind, I have to or I won't be able to work. Given our last conversation I'm not sure what she could possibly have to talk to me about. When Tom tells me it's time for my lunch break I make myself some food and go outside, sitting on the steps to the club. I started work at noon so it's now four and DeGrassi is out, when Connor and Jenna walk by I'm not surprised but they're conversation catches my attention.

"…and Adam says when they went to the doctor they found out she's more pregnant than she thought and Eli's the father," Jenna says.

I drop my food and run over to them, "What was that? What did you just say?"

"You're the father Eli," Jenna tells me and I take off running for Clare's house. Jenna says something else but I don't hear her I'm already down the street. I run all the way to Clare's house and knock on the door but no one answers. I look around a little but it doesn't appear that anyone is here.

I have to be back at work soon, I walk back to work and clock in again. As soon as there's a lull in the customers I use the phone to call Clare's cell but she's turned it off. I continue trying to call her but her phone remains off. As soon as I get off work at eight I jump in my car and drive straight to Clare's house. I park out front and run to the door ringing the bell.

"Eli I didn't know you were back in town but I'm afraid Clare's not here," Helen tells me when she opens the door.

"Do you know where she is I've been trying to call her?"

"She said she was sleeping at Jenna's tonight."

"Thanks," I reply getting back in my car and driving to Alli's house. I've only been here a couple of times and it was to drop off or pick up Clare. I've never met Alli's parents although I've seen them when they were at the school. I knock on the door and thankfully Jenna answers and not one of Alli's parents. "I need to talk to Clare tell her I'm here please."

"I would but Clare's not here, I don't know where she is we haven't heard from her all afternoon," Jenna replies.

"She told her mom she was sleeping over, you sure she's not here and she just doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Honestly Eli she's not here if she was I'd make her talk to you."

"Okay thanks Jenna, if you hear from her will you let her know I'm looking for her?" I request.

"Yeah I will," Jenna nods.

I tell her thanks and get back in my car. I consider driving to Adam's to see if she's there but that would mean seeing Drew and I don't want to see him. I drive around a little looking at some the places I know Clare likes to see if she's there but I don't see her and I go home. I shower and eat before spending a restless night trying to sleep. I wake up early but I can't eat, I drive to work and park then walk to the school, hiding near the bus stop and waiting until I see Clare walking toward the school.

"Clare," I holler running to her.

"Clare," Drew calls running to her from the opposite direction and I glare at him.

"Back off Drew I know it's my kid," I growl at him stiffening up.

"She's still my girlfriend," Drew snarls as we surround her on either side now.

"Not for long that's my kid," I respond making a fist and ready to fight. Drew makes a fist too, we both stiffen up and step away from Clare as we pull back our fists to hit each other.

"Guys," Adam says trying to stop us but we ignore him and hit each other. I grab him by the shirt and he hits me again and now we're fighting.

"Stop it both of you," Clare says but we're still hitting each other. "Eli, Drew knock it off right now!" She demands pulling us both by the ear and we stop hitting each other. Just to make sure we stop Adam gets between us. "You two are bewildering and vexatious," Clare sighs. "Drew yesterday you didn't want anything to do with me as soon as you found out it wasn't your baby and Eli you called me a whore when you found out I'd slept with Drew. It looks like you both have something to say but given how you both treated me I need more time to think and I think I deserve at least that much from the both of you," Clare tells us before turning on her heels and going inside.

"She's still my girlfriend," Drew reminds me.

"But she's carrying my baby," I remind him.

"Will you two knock it off! If you keep going like that she might not want to talk to either one of you again. Eli when Clare is ready to talk she'll call you, or have me do it, Drew we need to get into school," Adam comments grabbing his brother's sleeve to pull him inside.

Since I can't do anything but wait now I get back in my car and drive home hoping that Clare decides to talk to me soon.

 **(CLARE)**

"You're not going to advocate for them are you?" I ask Adam when he comes into homeroom.

"Should I?" He questions sitting down at his desk.

"No I will talk to them both but I need a little more time. After what happened yesterday I need to figure out what I want and what's best for me and my baby. Of course what they both have to say will probably influence that but I still need a little time."

"Which I told them and if you need me to I can be there with you to make sure things don't get out of hand," Adam offers and I smile at him.

"Thanks Adam, I should be okay but it couldn't hurt to have you nearby," I reply and Adam nods. The teacher comes in and begins class but I spend the whole time thinking about what I want and what to I'll say to Drew and Eli.

"Have you talked to Eli?" Jenna asks when Adam, Connor and I walk into second period math.

"He and Drew tried to talk to me as soon as I got to school but I wasn't ready to talk to either. I will talk to both of them though, I just need some time."

Jenna gives me a sympathetic smile and nods as the teacher comes in. Again I don't pay attention but I've never been behind in math so I'm not worried about it.

"I think if I try to talk to Eli and Drew together they might begin fighting again. So I'd better talk to them one at a time. I'm sure Eli is working but maybe you can go to The Dot and figure out when he's off and available to talk?" I request of Adam as we're leaving class for lunch.

"Yeah no problem," Adam smiles.

"Now where do you suppose your brother is eating lunch?"

"I'd imagine he's waiting for a text from you," Adam grins.

We walk to our lockers to stow our backpacks and then Adam leaves to go to The Dot. I lean against the lockers and send a text to Drew.

 **Clare: If you want to talk I'll be in our spot.**

I don't expect a reply just put my phone away. Our spot is the sofa in the prop room where we first made love. It's been our spot since then, we sometimes sneak away to be alone together or just get some quiet. We often eat lunch in here alone together.

I walk in and back to the sofa, sitting down and bouncing my leg nervously. A part of me thinks he's not going to show up but when I hear the door open I breathe a sigh of relief. I look up to see Drew walking back, he gives me a small grin and walks over sitting next to me on the sofa.

"About yesterday I'm sorry for how I acted," Drew says.

"You don't need to apologize for how you reacted Drew. Your reaction was understandable, I'm sorry that we were ambushed like that. If I'd thought even the littlest bit that the baby wasn't yours I would have said something but I was so sure the baby was yours. However, even though you were ambushed that way and your anger was understandable I didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know and I'm incredibly sorry Clare. I was angry and felt betrayed and angry but I should not have left you like that or yelled at you. I know it's not your fault and I still like you Clare, I still care about you," Drew says taking my hand.

"I know and I still care about you too, as much as I care about you and still want to be with you this baby changes things. This baby and the fact that it's Eli's kid and not yours. We had this whole plan but now that we know it's Eli's child our whole plan has come into question. You were going to move to New York with me to take care of our family, to take care of your child but this isn't your child. I'm still moving to New York, I'm not giving up on Columbia, I don't want my child to think I gave up when things got hard. I know that's what's right for me but as much as I like you and I want to be with you it might not be the right thing for you anymore Drew. Knowing it's not your child, even if your feelings for me haven't changed moving to New York may not be the best thing for you or even a good thing for you. I'm not telling you to decide today, in fact I don't think it would be wise for you to decide today."

"Does this mean you're not breaking up with me to be with Eli?"

"No I don't want to break up with you and I don't want to get back together with Eli. I will always love him the way you will always love Bianca because they were our first loves. However, Eli and I are intense together and I don't want intense right now I want you. I think over the next month or two, or maybe more if you need it, you need to search your heart and your soul to know what's right for you. I think you should keep working at the cell phone kiosk but not for us, we're not your responsibility, not anymore. Keep working and save some money for school or something, or to move to New York with me if you decide that's still what you want. But you will have to decide what's right for you and you alone Drew. I'll respect what you decide no matter what it is but you have to respect that no matter what Eli is a part of this, no matter how much he decides to be involved it's his baby which means we're connected for life now. Unless he decides to relinquish all custody."

"The way he was acting this morning that doesn't seem very likely," Drew remarks but he's not very happy about this thought.

"If you decide that you can't be with me because of all of this I'll be upset but I'll understand, I know it can't be easy for you."

"I don't want to break up with you Clare. I'm not thrilled that Eli is connected to you in this way but I fell in love with you over the last few months and that hasn't changed. I want to be with you Clare. I don't think that's going to change, but I will keep what you said in the back of my mind and decide what's right for me. So when are you going to talk to Eli?"

"I'm not sure, today hopefully but I sent Adam to The Dot to find out when a good time for us to talk is."

"I want to be with you," Drew insists.

"I need to talk to him alone first Drew. I need to know where he stands and let him know where I stand and where we stand. After I talk to him alone it would probably be a good idea for the three of us to talk but I'll ask Adam to be there as well."

"Yeah having Adam there is probably a good idea. Should we go eat lunch now?"

"Actually I'm not really hungry but you should eat something."

"You should eat something too, I don't know much about pregnant women but I know you should eat," Drew comments.

"Yeah I tried to eat this morning and I threw it back up," I reply and Drew makes a face.

"Come on at least a smoothie or ginger ale or something," Drew asserts standing up and pulling me with him.

We go to the caf and Drew gets a big lunch, I get a ginger ale and a roll. When lunch is over Drew puts his arm around me and we walk to third period together. Much like both my morning classes I'm not paying much attention and I'm thinking about what to say to Eli when I talk to him.

"Do I need to fill you in later you were a little spaced out in class?" Drew asks when we leave class to walk to last period.

"No I got most of it, I just had other things on my mind."

"Eli says he's off at five, he can pick you up from student council and take you to dinner so you guys can talk," Adam tells me when we get into fourth period biology.

"Thanks Adam," I grin taking out my phone to text Eli that I will see him at five but feel Drew tense at my side.

Since we're actually dissecting something in biology I pay attention. After class we grab our stuff and go to the student council office for the meeting. The meeting ends just before five and I gather my stuff.

"Call me after your date with Eli," Drew comments as I walk to the front with him and Adam.

"Drew it's not a date, it's dinner so we can talk about things," I remind him.

When we get out to the steps I see Eli's already here. I kiss Drew and go down the steps to Eli's car, actually it's his mom's car but he's driving it. We drive down the street to Swiss Chalet to eat.

"So you talked to Drew?" Eli asks as we begin eating.

"Yeah I did. This is your baby but Drew and I staying together, at least for now," I tell him and I see Eli stiffen up a little. "I told Drew that he needed to think about what was best for him. We had a plan and I'm not sure what will ultimately happen with me and Drew but for now we're staying together. What I need to know from you is how much you want to be involved?"

"That's my kid I want to be involved with everything," Eli replies.

"Are you returning to NYU in the fall because I'm not giving up on Columbia?"

"Yes I'm returning to NYU in the fall."

"If I get into Columbia I'm going to have to tell them about the pregnancy. I won't be able to stay in the dorms, Drew and I were going to get an apartment together. I'm not sure what Drew's going to decide but I'll have to get at least a studio apartment for me and the baby. Drew was going to move with me and stay home with the baby but if he decides not to move with me I'll have to figure out something."

"We'll figure something out Clare. We can get an apartment, I have a job I'll work all summer and maybe my parents can help us out."

"Working is good, I should probably get a job too, weekends and summer anyway. It will be a lot harder to work after the baby is born. I think we should discuss the possibility of getting an apartment together after Drew decides what he wants. I don't think the three of us could get an apartment together. My due date should be mid or late August, we'll probably need to move after the baby is born and it depends on what Drew decides."

"Why is so much of this based on what Drew decides? This isn't his baby it's ours," Eli comments with a slightly angry tone.

"It's not but what he wants to do will effect things. I know you don't like it but Drew and I are in love, we had a whole plan and everything worked out and then we found out it was your baby. Right now this whole thing is Schrodinger's Cat," I tell him and he starts laughing.

"Only you would make such a reference and I don't like that he's such an influence in this situation but I guess I'm stuck with Drew. At least for now, until he decides not to be with you because he can't handle that responsibility."

"Eli that's not fair and for right now we're staying together which means he's a part of this and you have to be civil with him. And the three of us need to talk together. In a month or two I'll need to take birthing classes and the three of us are going to need to discuss all possibilities. I may not get into Columbia, Drew may not want to stay in this, a lot can happen and we need to prepare for everything. We also need to discuss custody, how much you'll be able to take the baby with school and everything."

"Yeah birthing classes would be good and I'll be the coach it's my kid. I think having a contingency for the possible outcomes is unnecessary but I know how neurotic you can be so I'm willing to do it if it will make you feel better. So when are the three of us going to talk?"

"Are you working tomorrow night?"

"I'm off at ten."

"Good then maybe we can meet tomorrow night, us and Adam. I'm going to need him to help me keep you two in line. I'll call Drew and Adam when I get home and we'll meet somewhere neutral."

"Okay, having Adam there is probably a good idea."

We finish eating and Eli drops me at home. I ask him not to tell his parents just yet and he agrees. Mom and Glen are watching TV when I come in and I wave to them before going upstairs to my room and calling Drew.

"How'd it go?" Drew asks.

"Not too bad, he listened for the most part. He's off at ten tomorrow can you and Adam meet to talk, all of us?"

"Yeah anywhere you want," Drew says.

"Good we'll figure it out tomorrow. I should get off though I have homework and I need a shower and I'm surprisingly tired."

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Drew."

"Clare?"

"Yeah."

"I love you," he tells me and I smile wide.

"I love you too."

 **Update next Tuesday will probably begin in either Adam or Drew's pov the next day at school.**


	6. Gonna Live My Life Everyday

**I'm back! Sorry for the sudden and unexpected break but there was just too much going on between work and personal life.**

 **Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will be up soon. The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting.**

 **Ch. 6 Gonna Live My Life Everyday**

 **(ADAM)**

"You know when you tell Mom and Dad that you're not the baby's father it's probably best if Clare's not there. After that speech and everything who knows how Mom will react," I advise my brother as we drive to Clare's house to pick her up for school Friday morning.

"Yeah probably. I know I have to tell them but I don't know what I'm going to do yet. And if I do still decide to go to New York and be with Clare and the baby I don't know if they'll support that."

"Yeah probably not, not at first anyway but you're eighteen and it will be your decision not theirs," I reply just as we pull up to Clare's house and she comes down the steps to Drew's car. I get out and into the back so she can sit up front with Drew. Clare gets in and kisses Drew before saying good morning to me while Drew starts driving to school. "So have you told your parents yet that Eli's the dad?"

"No not yet, I thought Eli and would do it this weekend. It's probably better if Drew's not there since Drew doesn't know what he's going to do yet."

"Yeah we figured it would be better if you weren't there when we told our parents since they may not be so supportive knowing Drew's not the father," I comment.

Clare kind of sighs and looks out the window, you can see that she has a million thoughts on her mind. I reach over and put a hand on her shoulder to remind her that we're here for her. Drew takes her hand and interlaces their fingers and she smiles at us. She's like that all day, off in her head and thinking about things but she doesn't really share any of them. If she gets so lost in her thoughts we can tell she's not even here anymore Drew will kiss her, or I touch her arm or something to bring her back. I can't even imagine what she's going through, even knowing we're all here for her she's still the one that's pregnant with the child of her ex and dating my brother. Not to mention she had to go off her chemo meds early and I'm sure that's adding to her fears and anxiety.

After school and student council Clare comes to our house. Eli isn't off until ten and he's coming here, Mom and Dad are out tonight or we wouldn't be meeting here. Mom lets us order pizza for dinner and we watch TV until Eli arrives. Clare sits between the two of them and I sit on the coffee table just in case I have to stop them from hitting each other.

"I've spoken with both of you and you know where I stand on all of this and as long as the three of us are in this together we're going to have to work together. Since I'm a lot more pregnant than I thought I'm going to need to sign up for birthing classes."

"I'll be the coach," Drew and Eli say together and then they glare at each other.

"I'll be the coach it's my baby," Eli asserts.

"And she's my girlfriend," Drew reminds him.

"Shut up both of you or I'll be her coach," I warn them.

"Thank you Adam," Clare smiles at me before looking at her hands. "I've been thinking about it and I think that you should both be at the classes with me. Only if you two can work together though, if not then Adam will be my coach. I think it's best if you're both there because I think you should both know this stuff. I could go into labor early and it's possible one of you won't be able to make it although I would like both of you in the birthing room with me and probably Adam too. It's also possible Drew and I won't be together when I go into labor so I think the best thing is for both of you to come to the classes with me, but only if you can be there with me and get along."

"We'll be good," Drew nods.

"For the baby's sake and yours," Eli agrees.

"Okay good. There a still a lot of unknowns and things could change depending on what Drew decides. There's also the fact that I had to go off my meds early for this pregnancy and we have no idea the short term or long term repercussions of doing so. From everything I've read the second trimester is pretty easy for most women so hopefully it will be for me as well. However, the third trimester will get progressively harder and I'm going to need all of you. I also need to find a job, regardless of whether or not Drew ends up moving to New York with me to take care of the baby I need a job. Something for weekends and the summer but school is expensive and so is a child and we can't be relying on our families for financial support."

Clare's still looking at her hands but she seems to be done talking. Drew and Eli are silent, I'm not really sure what they're thinking but every couple of seconds they kind of glare at each other behind Clare's head. They're sort of competing still but they're doing it so Clare can't see. She hasn't looked at them I think she's afraid of their reactions. When no one speaks after a minute I decide to break the silence.

"What about doctor's appointments?" I ask Clare.

"I think both of you should come to as many as possible. We'll all have work and Drew and I will have school and student council so it's going to be hard to coordinate three schedules. I'll make the appointments when they work for me and hopefully you can both make it. If not both of you then hopefully one of you can."

"If neither of you can go then I'll take her," I speak up and Clare smiles at me.

"I guess that's fair," Drew grumbles.

"Yeah just let me know when the appointments are and I'll make sure I can be there," Eli replies.

"So will I," Drew states in a headstrong and slightly insulted voice.

"Now look the only way we're going to make this work is if you two can stop competing and work together. This isn't a competition and you can't treat it like one. Eli this is your baby and Drew I'm your girlfriend now you two need to stop this and work together or I'll figure out how to do it without either one of you."

"If you two can't stop and work together then I'll go to appointments with her and be the coach and I'll make sure you both keep your distance. I'll have our friends help and I spoke to Spinner at The Dot the other day, I explained everything and he said and his friends would be more than happy to knock some sense into you both if necessary. Fitz said the same and that his old gang and Owen would help so you two better keep in line," I inform them and Clare grins.

"We'll get along," Drew says putting his head down sheepishly.

"Yeah we can do this, together as a…team," Eli adds slowly.

"Not a team a family," I speak up.

"Yes a family, all of us," Clare grins.

"I should probably get home do you need a lift Clare?" Eli asks and Drew stiffens up a bit. I shoot him a look and he lets out a breath.

"Yeah it's almost midnight you should go home and it is on Eli's way," Drew replies but I can see that he still doesn't like this idea.

"I'll let you guys say goodnight, I'll meet you at the car Edwards," Eli tells her.

Knowing that Clare and Drew are going to kiss now I tell Eli I'll walk him out. We get out to his car and we talk a minute until Clare comes out. Eli says goodnight and gets in the car.

"Thank you Adam, I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you," Clare says.

"Eh you can wrangle those two I'm just backup," I reply and she smiles kissing my cheek.

"You know this child is still your niece or nephew even though it's not Drew's."

I grin and open the car door for her, she gets in and I watch them drive off before I go back inside. Drew's still on the sofa and staring at the blank TV screen.

"So you really think you can get along with Eli and not constantly compete?"

"I'm in love with Clare and for her sake I'm sure as hell going to try."

 **(CLARE)**

"Well this should be fun, my mother was pretty much in shock when we broke the news to them and Drew's parents. I have no idea how my mom will react to this," I warn Eli as we walk to my house. It's Saturday and he just got off work so we're walking together. It's a little cold but it hasn't been snowing recently and I'm enjoying the air. Drew, Adam and I ate lunch at The Dot earlier and we talked a little about what they would tell their parents knowing that Drew is not the father and Eli is. I'm actually more afraid of Audra's reaction than my mom's and glad that I won't be there to see it.

"I've handled your mom before," Eli smirks.

We get to my house and I unlock the door and we take off our coats. We're telling Eli's parents over dinner in a couple of hours. I knew my parents would be home this afternoon so I thought we should tell them separately.

"Mom, Glen can we talk to you a minute?" I request.

"Hello Eli haven't seen you in a while," Mom comments.

"Yeah I've been away at school but I'm back to work through the summer," Eli replies.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Glen asks while Eli and I sit down.

"You know that I'm pregnant," I remark and they both nod. "Well I'm more pregnant than we originally thought, thirteen or fourteen weeks pregnant which means that Drew is not the father and Eli has to be."

"Does this mean you're breaking up with Drew and getting back together with Eli?" Mom asks slowly.

"No she's still with Drew but it's my baby and I'm going to be involved with everything."

"I'm in love with Drew but I don't know what's going to happen with us. We're still together but I told him he needs to take some time and decide what's best for him. In the meantime Eli and Drew will both be coming to appointments and birthing classes with me. We'll reevaluate the situation with time, and when Drew decides what he wants. I'm not giving up on Columbia but I don't know what will happen after the summer yet. Eli and I will share custody but as for living arrangements and all of that we'll have to figure that when other decisions have been made. Anyway that's it, we just wanted to let you know that Eli is the dad so the plans Drew and I had are unsure now."

"It's not the ideal situation for anyone but it's my baby and I support Clare and we'll figure this out," Eli adds.

"Well it sounds like you have everything as under control as you can," Glen remarks after a moment.

"Under control? They don't know anything except that Clare didn't know she was pregnant with Eli's kid when she started dating Drew. I wasn't okay with this in the first place but at least she and Drew had a plan and he made that speech about how much he cared about her. Now all she knows is she still wants to go to Columbia."

"I know more than that Mom. I know that Eli is the dad and I know that he cares about the baby and he wants to be involved and a part the child's life. I know that I'm still in love with Drew and he's still in love with me. I know I'm going to Columbia one way or another and I know that whether Drew comes with me to New York or not that this baby will be cared for and loved. This changes things some but we can do this."

"Well I'd feel a lot better about this whole thing if you had a solid plan like you did with Drew," Mom comments.

"I'm sure we all would but it's hard to have a solid plan with so many variables. We have as much of a plan as we can right now. I know I'm moving to New York for school, Eli knows he's going back to New York for school. He has a job; I'm going to get a job. We both know that Eli is going to be involved and share custody. For the moment that's all we do know and when we know more we'll all talk again. You don't have to like any of this mom but I'm eighteen now and you don't really have a say I'm only telling you all this to keep you informed."

"I suppose you have thought this through as much as you can for now and the situation. I'm still not extremely happy about this situation but it is your life," Mom relents very reluctantly.

"Well I'm excited about being a grandpa so young, or at all because I'm not really sure Jake will ever have kids. At this age I'll still have lots of energy to chase a grandchild," Glen says with a smile and I grin.

"We're meeting my parents for dinner so we should go," Eli speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you after dinner then Clare?" Mom asks.

"I'll be home by curfew," I reply.

We actually still have a little over an hour before we meet Eli's parents but I think we were both ready to be done with that whole conversation. We put our coats back on and leave my house to start walking to Eli's house but we walk slowly.

"We don't have to go to my house yet. If we walk in together my parents are going to think we're back together," Eli remarks.

"No let's go now. Maybe we can explain before dinner, besides I'm pretty sure that your parents will handle it better than my mom did."

"Yeah I actually think they'll be kind of happy to be grandparents," Eli smirks.

"I was a little surprised Glen was so excited to be a grandpa, but I'll take excited to be grandparents over anger or disappointment," I comment and Eli laughs. When we reach his house I see that both his parent's cars are here which means both are home. Eli opens the front door and I follow him in, I barely get my coat off before his parents greet me.

"Clare it's so good to see you," Cece smiles hugging me tightly as soon as she sees me.

"Hi Cece it's good to see you too," I grin hugging her back, "hi Bullfrog."

"Hi Clarabelle," Bullfrog smiles hugging me after Cece.

"Eli said he was bringing someone to dinner but we didn't think it was you. Does this mean you're back together?" Cece questions.

"Not quite," Eli replies, "let's sit down in the living room."

"I'm sure you know Eli and I broke up," I comment when we're all seated.

"Yes and then you went to interview at Columbia how'd that go?" Cece asks before I can say anything else.

"Mom I already told you that went well and she hit her head and I spent the night showing her around New York."

"Yeah the interview went well. My boyfriend Drew was really happy when I got back and then I found out I was pregnant. It's a longer story but in the end Drew and I were happy and even had a plan. He was going to move to New York with me and take care of the baby while I went to Columbia. And then we found out I was 13 or 14 weeks pregnant which meant the baby had to be Eli's not Drew's."

"Oh my," Cece exclaims.

"Son you're going to be a dad," Bullfrog says.

"Yeah I am," Eli smiles.

"The three of us got together to talk yesterday. Drew and I are still together but Eli is the father. I told Drew he has to figure out what's best for him. He was going to move to New York with me but now it's not his baby and that might not be what's best for him anymore. He's going to think about and figure out what's best for him and that may not be staying with me. Eli is returning to New York to go to NYU in the fall. He has a job and I'm going to get one. Eli and I will share custody but we don't know much else at this point. Some of it will depend on what Drew decides and others will depend on what's best for us and the baby."

"Oh I love new babies they have such a nice smell and they're so tiny. Isn't this great news we're going to the coolest grandparents around," Cece grins.

"Wait until I tell everyone at the station they'll never believe that I'm a grandpa."

"I should get dinner started, do you want anything special Clare? Have you had any cravings?" Cece questions.

"No nothing yet. I can handle just about anything except seafood right now. How does vegetable lasagna sound?"

"That sounds great," I smile.

"Do you want to come up to my room? We could start looking for jobs for you," Eli comments when his parents go into the kitchen.

"Actually do you mind if I call Drew? I want to see how it went with their parents."

"Yeah sure, do you want to use my room?"

"Yeah thanks, it's cold outside. I won't take very long."

I take my purse and go up to Eli's room. There's no longer a padlock on the door and the room is about as clean as any other boys. I sit on the bed and call Drew.

"Hey are you done already?"

"Yeah my parents took it pretty easy, well Glen did my mom freaked a little. How'd it go with your parents?"

"Not sure honestly. Mom was upset that we thought I was the dad and it turns out I'm not and then she seemed equally upset that it's not her grandkid. She did not like the idea that I might still be moving to New York with you but we got her to calm down and admit that it's my life not hers."

"Yeah that sounds pretty close to what we said to my mom. I'm not going to get the disapproving Audra Torres stare next time I come over am I?"

"No I think you're safe. So if you already told Eli's parents does that mean you're back home?"

"No I'm still at Eli's we're still having dinner with his parents. At least they are really happy and excited about being grandparents."

"Yeah that's good. Call me when you get home okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Update next Tuesday will probably begin at school Monday and include the Valentine's dance and possibly finding out the sex of the baby.**


	7. My Sultry Valentine

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will go up after One Shot Week in July.**

 **The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting. One Shot Month is Monday, September 5** **th** **– Sunday, October 2** **nd** **this year.**

 **Pretty short tonight sorry but as usual Tuesday was very busy.**

 **Ch. 7 My Sultry Valentine**

 **(DREW)**

"We're going to the Valentine's dance tonight but I'm going to start looking at birthing classes tomorrow if you can come over tomorrow when you're off," Clare says to Eli when we're leaving The Dot after lunch.

"Yeah I'll be over as soon as I'm off," Eli smirks.

"Bye Eli," Adam waves to him and I nod just slightly before putting my arm around Clare's shoulders as the three of us walk back to school.

"At least I get you all to myself at the dance," I comment.

"All to yourself in a room of 200 other people," my brother points out.

"Yeah well Eli won't be there," I reply.

"Drew I thought you were going to cooperate with Eli?" Adam admonishes.

"I am but I don't like sharing my girlfriend with him."

"Drew," Clare snaps at me stopping and turning to me, "you're not sharing me you're sharing the pregnancy."

"I know it's his baby but he's always around."

"He's not always around Drew but it is his baby and he is involved."

"I know I know I just wish I had you to myself a little more," I comment and Clare twists her mouth at me. "I know it's his baby, I know he's going to be involved and he should be because it is his baby but is it so wrong of me to want time with my girlfriend?"

"No," she sighs standing on her tiptoes and giving me a tender and passionate kiss. "I know this has been hard on you and you've been doing well given the situation. I promise I'll find some time for just us, I won't even mention the pregnancy," Clare says and I smile.

"You two are adorable but we need to get to school," Adam reminds us before we can kiss again.

We walk back into school and wave to my brother as he heads to his Families in Canada class. Clare and I walk to our TV, Video & Movie Production class. Our last class is biology which normally we have with Adam and Jenna but since they are on the dance committee they are excused from fourth period. The dance starts half an hour after school ends since it's a school night. Most people came to school wearing what they were going to wear to the dance.

"I'm going to change for the dance I'll meet you in there," Clare says when fourth period is over.

"Why you look fine," I reply.

"Because I want to change for the dance and look even better. I want to look exquisite and sexy for you now because I'm going to be a whale soon," she responds.

"You are not going to be a whale but I'll meet you in the dance. I'll go find Adam and see if they need help, after all as the school president should be seen helping out. It's good for my image," I smile puffing my chest a bit and she laughs kissing my cheek.

"I think your image is fine but I think you should help your brother. I'll meet you in there in a bit," Clare says before walking toward her locker.

I walk to the auditorium and find my brother hanging decorations. I ask if I can help and he has me help set up the food. Adam is going to DJ for the dance, I think it's his way of avoiding dancing but I'm sure it will be good for him too. Adam finishes hanging the decorations and goes to the stage to begin setting up to DJ. I hop on the stage and sit on the edge waiting for Clare. From up here I can see everyone as they come in.

"Shouldn't you be escorting Clare or something?" Adam questions as he starts some music.

"She's changing, she said she'd meet me in here," I reply.

"Then shouldn't you have roses or something it is Valentine's."

"Damn you think I have enough time to run to the drug store?"

"I think you should feel lucky that I'm your brother," Adam comments opening his bag and pulling out a red rose that clips into her hair and a Valentine's card.

"You're the best," I grin as he hands them to me.

"I didn't write in the card, that's up to you and I suggest you hurry she could be here any minute," Adam says handing me a pen.

I quickly write in the card and seal it up waiting for Clare to come into the dance. When I see her my mouth hits the floor. She's wearing a red dress, deep scarlet red with a neckline that plunges, a sweetheart neckline I think it's called. It's a halter dress and almost resembles Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress. Clare's dress isn't pleated at the bottom it just sort of flows over her hips to her knees. She has heels the same color as the dress and her cross necklace. I slide off the stage and walk over to her, and my brother begins playing the wedding march so I shoot him a dirty look before kissing Clare.

"Whoa you look so gorgeous and way, way too sexy for this place," I grin and Clare smiles.

"Thank you, was it worth the wait?"

"Yes it most definitely was, and this will go perfectly with your dress," I comment pinning the rose in her hair.

"Is the card for me too?"

"Yeah but open it later," I tell her slipping it into her purse, "right now I want to dance with the most beautiful and the sexiest girl in the school, all of Toronto actually."

Clare smiles and I take her to the dance floor, since my brother is the DJ and he sees us dancing he puts on one of Clare's favorite slow songs on. In fact he plays three slow songs in a row so we can dance before he puts on a fast song. We still stay on the dance floor for the fast song before we walk to the refreshments table for something to drink.

"You really do look amazing," I tell Clare handing her a glass of punch.

"Thank you," she smiles before drinking her punch. "You know it's kind of hot in here can we go walk the halls?"

"They don't allow that at dances," I shake my head.

"We're the student body president and vice president I'm pretty sure we can leave the dance. And if that doesn't work we'll tell them I need to use the washroom and it's a pregnancy emergency," Clare replies and I grin.

I put my arm around Clare and we walk to the doors, Miss Oh is at the door and she lets us out when we tell her it's student council stuff. We walk down the hall and actually do go to the student council office. Clare closes and locks the door pulling me into the back where the sofa is.

"You know there is one thing only the two of us get to do that Eli doesn't get to take any part in," Clare says.

"Yeah what's that?"

Clare grins and pushes me back against the sofa and abducts my lips into a feverish kiss. I grin into the kiss and caress her skin with one hand while the other combs into her hair. After a few minutes of kissing she grips my shirt and lifts it up. Her fingertips gently graze over my abdomen and my stomach muscles tighten at her touch. I exhale into the kiss and gasp slightly when she shifts and caresses my crotch. Her fingers begin unbuckling my belt and then she opens my fly and her hand slides into my jeans. I moan slightly and pull out of the kiss.

"You want to make love in the school?" I question.

"Yes I do, right now while everyone is in the dance," Clare replies capturing my lips again. She gently fondles my growing erection before removing her hand from my pants and pulls out of the kiss. She stands up and I watch with carnal excitement and eagerness as she shimmies her panties off from under her dress and she kicks them off when they reach her ankles. "This is so hot, I love you so much," I grin when she mounts over me again.

I tug my jeans and boxers down a little and my erection springs free. I stroke myself a couple of times and then take Clare's hips as she slowly lowers herself down onto me. Her body opens to me and invites me deeper. I moan at the feel of her all around me, my body trembles and I caress her hips under her dress locking my eyes with hers. I watch her body writhe and move as she moves along my solid erection. She moves slowly at first, watching me watch her and biting her lip between tender moans. I keep my eyes locked on her, watching her eyes and her body, I especially love watching her breasts bounce when she comes down. The adrenaline of possibly getting caught is exciting but at the same time it urges me to go faster. The build to orgasm and need to climax also urges me to go faster and soon I'm bucking my hips with her movements. We move faster and faster, creating heat with our bodies and working up a sweat until we both explode in orgasm. We even scream out but since everyone is at the dance no one hears us. Clare slows down and lies on my chest as I pull out of her.

"Well at least we know you can't get pregnant again," I remark as she catches her breath.

"No but we should probably get back to the dance before someone comes looking," Clare comments.

"Yeah probably, if my brother plays the wedding march again I'm going to kill him," I grumble and Clare laughs.

I help her up and she puts her panties back on while I fix my clothes and then we go back to the dance. Adam gives me a knowing grin when we get back in but he doesn't play the wedding march again. Clare and I stay for the rest of the dance, we dance to all the slow songs and some of the fast ones. When the dance ends we help the dance committee clean up and then Clare changes before we take her home. Adam says goodbye to Clare in the car but I walk her to her door.

"Tonight was great, I'm sorry for complaining about Eli earlier. I know it's his baby and he's involved which means he'll be around a lot."

"It's okay I know it's a unique situation and you're handling it pretty well, for the most part. I know it must be hard on you but you're staying with me even though I'm pregnant with my ex's baby."

"I'm staying with you because I love you Clare. I fell in love with you when you were still with Eli. You didn't know you were pregnant but it doesn't change how I feel about you," I smile and capture her lips for a sizzling kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hello Clare and Drew," Dr. Ashton smiles when she comes in the room.

"Hi Dr. Ashton this Adam my brother and Clare's best friend," Drew says.

"It's nice to meet you Adam."

"This is Eli he's the father," I explain and Eli smiles. "When we were here last time and we found out I was more pregnant than I thought we knew Eli had to be the father but Drew and I are still together. So I thought it would be good for them both to be at the appointments and Adam too."

"No problem. Why don't you lay back and we'll do a scan, have you discussed whether or not you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Ashton asks.

"I want to know," I reply and all three boys nod.

"Alright Clare why don't you lie back and we'll get a look," Dr. Ashton says and I lie back. She turns on the sonogram machine and puts the gel on my belly. "There's the baby," she says moving the wand a little and we see the baby's head.

"It's my baby," Eli grins and Drew takes my hand.

"So am I getting a niece or nephew?" Adam asks.

"It's a girl," Dr. Ashton tells us after moving the wand a little.

"We're having a daughter," Drew smiles.

"We're having a daughter," Eli corrects.

"Knock it off you two," Adam warns them and Dr. Ashton giggles.

"She looks very healthy; how have you been feeling?" Dr. Ashton asks me.

"I've been feeling good, no nausea or anything."

Dr. Ashton asks a few more questions and asks if we have any questions. We all ask at least one question; Eli asks the most but he wasn't at the first appointment. Drew asks the most questions about my health and possible risks. When we're done Dr. Ashton asks me to return in two weeks again and tells me I'll have another urine and blood test at that point. I'm getting blood drawn by the oncologist next week.

"I'm going to be getting my blood drawn a lot over the next few months," I sight as we leave the office.

"Yeah but it's important that you do and your body will replace it between the times you get it drawn," Adam comments.

"Let's go to The Dot and get something to eat," Eli says when we're back in the car.

"Yeah I'm hungry," Drew nods.

"Me too," Adam agrees.

"You guys are always hungry," I shake my head, "but I would like some ice cream."

"To The Dot," Drew says.

We talk about the appointment on the way to the café. Drew parks and we all get out going into the café. The boys order and Drew gets me some ice cream.

"So we're having a daughter, w…"

"We're having a daughter you have nothing to do with it," Eli cuts Drew off.

"Eli," I admonish.

"I have lots to do with it, she's still my girlfriend," Drew argues.

"Drew," I scold.

"Are you two getting along or do we need to knock your heads together?" Spinner asks bringing us our food. Fitz is helping him bring the food and he shoots Eli and Drew a look.

"We're getting along," Eli replies and Drew nods. "What were you going to say Drew?" Eli asks.

"I was going to say we should start thinking of names. I guess the question is what is the baby's last name going to be?" Drew questions looking at me.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it really. I guess Goldsworthy-Edwards," I reply looking at Eli and he smiles.

"Yeah I like that."

"So the baby's last name is figured out should we start thinking of first names?" Adam asks.

"A first name is important, it says a lot about the person and the parents. My parents named me Clare because it means illustrious and bright. We, all of us, need to choose a name that means something to us but something that sounds good with the last name Goldsworthy-Edwards."

"I think the baby's name should have something to do with writing because writing means a lot to the both of us," Eli suggests.

"Yeah I like that, a name that has to do with writing," I smile.

"We'll all think of names. Make a list of names that mean something to us and ones that have something to do with writing. After you get your blood drawn next week we can go back to your house and share our lists and why we chose the names," Adam proposes.

"That sounds great," I grin, "I'm really glad we're all in this together."

 **The update next Tuesday will probably begin with Clare's blood getting drawn and the exchange of names.**


	8. Running with the Shadows of the Night

**It's super short tonight sorry but there were some technical difficulties that did not allow me to write or post yesterday so I had to make up for them today.**

 **Don't forget next week is One Shot Week and then it's Short Story month so this week is the last updates for long stories until August.**

 **Ch. 8 Running with the Shadows of the Night**

 **(CLARE)**

"You're shaking," Drew comments.

"I'm scared, actually terrified," I reply. We're at my oncologist's office and I'm getting my blood drawn. Because I had to go off medications early I have to get my blood drawn so they can test and see if I've relapsed. "What if my cancer is back?"

"Then we'll face it together," Drew says kissing my forehead.

I smile and link my arm through his putting my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes a nurse comes in and Drew has to get off the table so she can take my blood. After they draw my blood I make another appointment for next month and Drew takes us back to school.

"You should eat something," Drew insists when we get back to school.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head.

"Too bad you're eating anyway," Drew tells me taking me to the caf.

Drew buys me a yogurt and fruit and gets himself a sandwich, chips and a soda. We have just enough time to eat before the bell rings for class. I'm not paying that much attention because I keep picturing the doctor telling me my cancer is back. It doesn't help that we're watching a movie and I'm mostly just spacing out.

"How was the appointment?" Adam asks when we get to fourth period biology.

"It was fine, got my blood drawn and that was it. Now comes the terrible waiting and fearing that the cancer has returned," I sigh and Drew takes my hand.

"I told you whatever happens we'll get through this together," Drew says.

"Yeah don't worry Clare I'm sure you're fine and if you're not okay then you're not alone," Adam tells me and I smile at him.

When school is over we have student council and then we all go to my house. Normally we would meet at Drew and Adam's but my house is more neutral at this time, plus my parents are out for the evening. Since finding out we were having a girl the four of us have each chosen two names that we like or that means something to us. We're having dinner at my house and we'll exchange the names. I unlock the door and we go inside, Drew orders pizza and we start doing our homework while we wait for Eli. He gets off at 5:30 so he'll get here about the same time as the pizza. By the time the pizza and Eli arrive I've finished the homework for two of my classes.

"Adam will you start? What names did you pick out?" I ask as we begin eating.

"Well I thought of Elizabeth after Elizabeth Barrett Browning your favorite poet. And Erienne a poetic name from Ireland and I know your family is part Irish," Adam says.

"Those are beautiful names Adam I like them both. Drew?"

"Well I don't know all that much about writing."

"Yeah no kidding," Eli scoffs and I glower at him. "Sorry continue," Eli sort of grumbles.

"Anyway I was thinking Lyric because lyrics are writing or Annabel like Annabel Lee from the Edgar Allen Poe poem."

"I like those," I smile kissing Drew's cheek, "what names did you pick out Eli?"

"I was thinking of the Greek Muses, specifically those associated with writing and poetry Calliope and Thalia," Eli says.

"A Greek Muse is a strong name. Well I found the name Alia which means lyrical and pretty. I also like Rayanne which means clever and brilliant both qualities for a writer and a poet. Everyone came up with such beautiful names I can't decide."

"We have time to decide," Drew says.

"Yeah I know," I smile. "We have homework to finish, you can all hang out but my parents will be back soon," I comment as we finish eating and start cleaning up.

"I don't have homework so I'm staying," Eli states.

"If he's staying then I'm staying," Drew says and the two of them glare at each other.

"Knock it off both of you," Adam reprimands them.

"You can stay Drew but the two of you cannot fight," I remind him.

"We're not fighting," they both say in synchronicity.

I give them both a slight scowl before we resume our homework and Eli plays on his phone. We've only been working a short time when my mom returns home, she and Glen took separate cars so he must be running errands or something because he doesn't follow her in.

"Hi kids, how nice that you're all doing homework at the house…together," Mom says in a slightly condescending voice.

"We were discussing baby names over dinner, Drew and Adam stayed to finish homework. Eli decided to hang out as well," I inform her.

"So Drew have you made a decision yet concerning the future?" Mom questions.

"MOM!" I snap at her.

"I think we should probably get home now," Adam remarks.

"Yeah," Drew nods slowly and they begin quickly packing their stuff.

"I'll walk you both out," I remark shooting a look at my mom for her rude comment. "I am so sorry Drew," I apologize when we're at their car.

"It's okay," Drew says quietly.

"No it's not Eli and I explained the whole situation to her. I don't want you to make your decision now I want you to think about it and truly decide what's in your heart."

"You're what's in my heart," Drew smiles capturing my lips.

"I love you and I'm sorry my mom can be such a bitch."

"Hey you've seen my mom be Queen Bitch," Drew says with that smile of his that makes me gush.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," I grin and wave to them as they get in the car. I watch them drive off and then Glen pulls up.

"They aren't leaving on my account are they?" Glen asks as he gets out of his truck.

"No they're leaving because of Mom," I grumble.

"Ah well you know she has your best interests at heart," Glen says putting a hand on my shoulder as we walk back to the house.

"I know but she didn't have to be so rude about it," I complain.

Glen opens the door and we go inside, he greets my mom and I say that I'm going to my room. Eli follows me upstairs and to my room, I sit on my bed and he sits on the end.

"So…" Eli begins as I start on my homework again.

"Don't you dare say anything about Drew," I snap at Eli.

"I was just going to ask if you'd given any more thought to the names," Eli says.

"Oh, sorry I guess I'm still angry at Mom for ambushing Drew like that. I explicitly told her that I wanted him to take time and think about it."

"I know, I'm not happy about it but I know and I know better than to try and change your mind. So any more thought to the names?"

"Well all the names were so good it's hard to say. I really do like Rayanne though I've always liked that name. I think right now I'm leaning towards Rayanne Lyric Goldsworthy-Edwards."

"Sounds good to me," Eli grins.

"I haven't heard how the others sound though and I don't want to make any decisions yet," I reply.

"We got time," Eli smirks, "lots of time."

 **(DREW)**

"You sure you're okay?" Adam questions as we walk into the house.

"Yeah but Clare's mom is right I need to make a decision. If I don't do something I could lose her," I sigh.

"Well it's about time you two got home," Mom comments as we walk in the door.

"We were at Clare's doing homework Mom," I remind her.

"Right dinner with Eli. And how are the teen parents doing?" Mom asks in a scornful tone.

"Mom," Adam and I both scold her.

"She didn't intend to get pregnant, they didn't intend to be parents. It's not an ideal situation but we're all in it and we're making the best of it."

"But it's really not your situation to be in Andrew. It's not your baby and I know you like Clare but she has Eli and you'll meet another girl. You have no trouble attracting the girls, a few months ago you were engaged to Bianca," Mom reminds me.

"Yeah and she went off to university and decided she was too good for me."

"And Clare's leaving for school in New York where Eli is going to school. Even Clare said to think about what was best for you and this is not what's best for you," Mom asserts rubbing my arm with a tone that manages to be both caring and yet almost hateful.

"Mom I thought we discussed this, it's my decision not yours this is my life," I growl at her and storm up the stairs to my room slamming the door closed. I flop onto my bed and Adam knocks on my door before coming in.

"You okay"

"No everyone is against us," I sigh.

"Not everyone is against you."

"Yes they are. Our mom is, her mom is, Eli is probably hoping I die tomorrow so he can marry her," I huff.

"Drew that's not fair. Okay our parents don't like the situation and neither do Clare's, they probably won't for a while if ever. But not everyone is against you, I'm not and Eli's not, at least not entirely and he's not hoping you die. Even if you decide not to stay with Clare I really don't think she's going to marry Eli. Fitz isn't against you; neither is Owen or Spinner. Just ignore our parents and Clare's and everyone else. You're supposed to figure out what you want by listening to your heart not their words," Adam reminds me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I think I'm going to shower before I finish up the last of my homework," I comment.

"Okay let me know if you need help with the homework," Adam says and I nod again.

I go into our washroom and start the shower getting into the hot water feels good but then my mind starts racing. I think about Clare, then Clare and Eli and then Bianca and then me and Bianca. I've got my head so full of thoughts it starts to hurt. I turn off the shower and go back to my room getting dressed but I can't concentrate to do homework. I pace my room for a while but I need some fresh air so I put on my shoes and leave my room.

"Drew where are you going?" Adam asks coming out of his room.

"Out for some air," I reply running down the stairs and out the door while my parents sit at the kitchen table.

At first I start walking toward Clare's house but then decide that's not a good idea so I turn around to go the other way. Then I just wander, not paying any attention to where I'm going because my head is so full of thoughts. I'm so confused and torn up about what to do, we had this perfect little plan and our families were behind us. Now even though both our moms said they understood they both seem to have lost support for us. A part of me wants to go over and propose to Clare right now and another part of me wants to go over and tell her we're through and she should go be with Eli

While I'm wandering caught up in my thoughts and not paying attention to where I'm going I step into the street. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the blasting of a car horn. It startles me and I turn to look just in time to see that it's a red car before it hits me! Suddenly I'm flying, I see the car below me and come down on the hood before rolling off. I see the pavement coming up to meet me, I get a sudden flash of a vision of Clare smiling at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and then my head connects with pavement and I'm swallowed by darkness.

 **So is that meaner than the cliffhangers for** _ **Nothing to Say, the Guilty are Safe**_ **?** **Yes I know incredibly cruel of me, especially since there is not another update until August 2** **nd** **after Short Story month. The update will pick up probably from Clare's pov.**


	9. Know that I Love Him

**I know it's been a long wait for this story and I left it on a terrible cliffhanger but it's back now.**

 **Ch. 9 Know that I Love Him**

 **(ADAM)**

I sit at my desk watching out the window for my brother to return. The longer he's gone the more the pit in my stomach grows. When I see a police car pull up in front of the house my first thought is that he did something stupid and got picked up by the cops. I leave my room running downstairs to open the door and yell at Drew. When I open the door I see two officers about to ring the doorbell but I don't see Drew anywhere.

"We're looking for the parents of Andrew Torres," one officer speaks up.

"I'm his brother has he been arrested?"

"We really should speak with your parents," he says.

"MOM DAD," I yell up the stairs.

"Adam what's wrong?" Dad asks running down the stairs with mom. "Officers," Dad nods to them while Mom gets a look on her face of fear and anger.

"Your son Andrew was in an accident, h…"

"What do you mean and accident?" Mom gasps.

"A hit and run, he was struck by a car a few blocks from here. He's been taken to Toronto Western," the other officer says.

Mom grabs her coat, I put on my shoes and we leave the house. The officers tell us they'll need to talk to us at the hospital and follow us there. We park and run inside to the check-in desk.

"Andrew Torres he was in a hit and run," Mom says.

"Are you family?"

"Yes his parents," Mom replies and the nurse begins typing on the computer.

"He's in surgery now, have a seat and someone will come speak to you shortly."

We sit down reluctantly, all I want is to be with Drew and make sure he's okay, at least to see him. I was in this place a few months ago with Becky. Waiting for news and then we were told that she died. Now I'm terrified the same thing is about to happen with my brother. As terrified as I am it occurs to me that I need to call Clare.

"I'm going to call Clare," I inform my parents.

"Why?" Mom asks.

"She's his girlfriend Mom, she needs to know he's in the hospital," I reply walking out to find a quiet place so I can call Clare.

"Hi Adam," Clare answers with a cheery voice but I know that cheer is about to be broken.

"Drew was hit by a car he's in the hospital," I tell her.

"What?!" She gasps but barely gets the word out as her voice is choked with fear and anxiety.

"He's at Toronto Western but we haven't heard anything yet."

"I'm on my way," she tells me and hangs up.

I walk back to the waiting room and come in just after the officers that came to tell us Drew was in accident.

"What happened? Do you know who hit our son?" Mom asks.

"Witnesses at the scene heard the screeching tires and saw a red car speeding away. They saw your son and called 911. That's all we know, it looks like he was crossing the street but the accident reconstructions are still at the scene. Do you know what Andrew was doing?"

"He went out to get some air, he needed to think," I reply.

"Okay if we hear anything we'll let you know. Here's our card we'll be in touch."

The officers leave and we sit in silence again until Clare comes rushing in. I go over to her before my mom can say anything.

"We still don't know anything," I tell her brining her to sit next to me.

"Why was he out?" Clare asks.

"He had to get some air," I tell her and she slumps back in her chair.

"He was thinking about us wasn't he? Because of what my mom said to him."

"Our mom said some things to when we got home. He was pacing his room before he left."

Clare bites her lip and looks away, I see a tear crawling down her cheek. She wipes it away just as a doctor comes in.

"Andrew Torres?"

"We're his parents," Dad speaks up.

"I'm Dr. Rutledge, I'm sorry someone hasn't been in sooner but I have an update for you."

"Will he be okay?" Mom asks.

"Right now Mrs. Torres it's still touch and go, he has a broken leg, cracked ribs, a broken wrist, internal bleeding, fractured some vertebrae in his neck and he has a concussion. We know he's had concussions in the past so if we can get the bleeding stopped the biggest thing will be monitoring his head injury. He's still in surgery and it will probably be several more hours. I'll be back to give you another update as soon as we have one."

The doctor leaves and Clare starts crying, I'm too worried to cry. All I can think is that Drew might die the way Becky did. We sit there for a long time, it feels like the minutes tick by slowly and every time someone moves I fear they're about to tell us that Drew is dead. Clare cries for over an hour and then just sits there with a blank look on her face. My mom alternates between sobbing and a blank look, but Dad just looks terrified although he's trying to hide it. For me the memory of the doctor coming in to tell us that Becky was dead just plays over and over in my mind. When Dr. Rutledge comes back in I hold my breath sure that he's about to say Dew is dead.

"Andrew is stable; we've stopped the internal bleeding. They'll take him to ICU soon and you can go in and see him. He's stable but he's not out of the woods, he's still unconscious and now we have to monitor him and wait for him to wake up. With his past history of concussions, he may not wake up, all we can do is wait. The good news is that he has no swelling in his brain, but he does have some bruising from the force. As I said all we can do now is monitor him and wait. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to Andrew's room."

Clare walks behind us as we follow the doctor down the hall to Drew's room. He's connected to monitors and an IV, he's got a neck brace on and his head his bandaged but he's also got one of those medical halos. He's on oxygen and what little of his face you can see is bruised. Mom gasps and starts crying, I look back at Clare and she's shaking, she won't even come in the room. I take her arm and pull her into the room. We grip to each other tightly and walk to Drew's bedside. Mom grips his hand and breaks down in sobs, Dad holds her and looks at Drew. I stand at the foot of his bed, looking at my big brother afraid that he'll never wake up.

"You have to be okay Drew you just have to," I whisper.

Clare grips the foot of the bed, looks at Drew and then she goes pale, her eyes roll back into her head. She starts to drop to the floor and I grab her quickly.

"What happened?" She asks as her eyes begin to open.

"You passed out," I inform her helping to upright her again.

"Clare Honey I think it's best if you go home," Dad tells her.

"No I want to be here with Drew," Clare shakes her head.

"There's nothing you can do here, if anything changes we'll call you," Dad tells her.

"No if something changes I want to be here with Drew," Clare asserts.

"Omar's right Sweetie there's nothing you can do here and if something changes we'll call you. It's not good for you to be here," Mom insists.

"The stress is not good for you or the baby. You need to rest. Adam make sure she gets home," Dad tells me.

"Come on Clare, you should get home. I'll call you if he even blinks," I say escorting her out of the room.

"I'll call Eli, have him take you home I don't think you should drive. I'll bring your car over later."

"I took a cab," she informs me while I get out my phone.

"Eli's not answering," I tell her ending the call when it goes to Eli's voicemail. "I'm going to call Owen, it's a little late to call your parents I think," I comment clicking on Owen's name.

"Mmm what?" Owen groans.

"It's Adam sorry to wake you. Drew was hit by a car a…"

"WHAT?!" Owen exclaims and I'm pretty sure he's awake now.

"It was a hit and run and we're all at the hospital but Clare needs a lift home. There's nothing she can do here and she needs to get some rest. She passed out when she saw him."

"What hospital I'll come get her."

I tell him where we are and he says he'll be here in a few minutes. I tell Clare Owen's on his way and make her sit down while we wait.

"Promise you'll call me for everything?"

"Everything, and you can come back in the morning after you've had some rest," I tell her just as Owen pulls up.

Clare hugs me and gets in the car with Owen and I go back into my brother's room. I sit next to his bed and watch him, praying that he wakes up soon and he'll be okay. If he's not I don't know what Clare will do and I don't think I'll be able to cope if I lose Drew after losing Becky.

 **(CLARE)**

"I don't want to go home," I tell Owen as he starts driving away from the hospital. "Please I don't want to see my mom and I won't be able to sleep. I want to stay at the hospital but Audra doesn't want me there."

"You want to crash at my place?" Owen asks and I nod. "So how's Drew? What happened?"

"He was walking, he was thinking about us I guess and he got hit. He fractured some vertebrae in his neck and a concussion. He had internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. He broke ribs, his wrist and leg. Right now we're just hoping he even wakes up," I sigh and Drew puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You need anything?" Owen asks and I shake my head. He drives us to his place and I follow him in sitting on the sofa. "I'm sure Drew will be fine," Owen assures me.

"He wouldn't even be on the streets walking around if not for me."

"Clare that's ridiculous you didn't hit him with your car."

"He wouldn't have left the house to get some air if he wasn't thinking about us. My mom said some things, his mom said some things and he was thinking about us. I put him in a position where he had to choose, I'm pregnant with a baby that isn't his and was too selfish to give him up. As soon as I found out the baby was Eli's I should have let Drew go."

"I don't think that would have helped anything Clare. If Drew was ready to give you up then he would have when he found out. But you both found out the baby was Eli's and Drew still wanted to be with you. You didn't create the situation it just happened, your mom and his mom don't understand the situation and they think they're doing what's best for their kids. Drew will wake up and unless he gets amnesia and doesn't remember who he is at all he's going to want you with him. Drew loves you Clare, if he didn't he would have dropped you already but he needs you as much as you need him," Owen assures me and I release a breath. "You need to get some rest take my bed I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No you sleep in your bed I'm not sure I can even get to sleep," I shake my head.

"Okay come get me if you need anything," Owen insists.

"Is it okay if I watch TV? I just need to focus on something or I won't be able to sleep."

"Yeah no problem," Owen replies grabbing a pillow from his room and giving it to me. "Drew's going to be fine Clare," Owen says before going into his room.

I turn on the TV and turn off the light, after about a moment I burst into tears. I curl up and cry myself to sleep. I wake up a few hours later when the sun hits my face. I sit up and look at the time, it's just past seven and I want to go back to the hospital. I use Owen's washroom and when I come out he's in the living room.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital, I want to see Drew too," Owen says.

"Thanks," I smile.

Owen gets ready quickly and we leave for the hospital. Owen parks and follows me inside. I open the door to his room slowly and when we step in his family wakes up and looks at us.

"Shit," Owen exhales when he sees Drew.

"Owen it was nice of you to come by," Audra comments.

"Clare wanted to come back and I wanted to see Drew for myself. I have to get to school, I'll stop by later. Clare, Adam call me if anything changes or if you guys need anything," Owen asserts.

"We will," Adam replies and I nod.

"Get better Buddy," Owen says to Drew touching his arm and then Owen leaves to go to school.

"I think we should go get some coffee and breakfast. We've been here all night we need some food and we need to make a few phone calls," Omar insists pulling Audra up from her chair.

Adam hugs me before leaving with his parents. I sit down next to Drew's bed and take his hand.

"You have to be okay Drew. You have to live and you have to be okay. I love you and your family needs you Drew. Whatever happens with us you have to be okay," I assert through my tears. I sit with Drew holding his hand until his family returns.

"Clare have you eaten at all?" Omar asks and I shake my head. "You should go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You might not be hungry but you need to eat for your baby's sake," Adam asserts.

"Come on Clare I'll buy you breakfast," Omar says helping me up. I reluctantly leave Drew's room and go with Omar down to the cafeteria. Omar gets me some juice, fruit and a croissant and himself some coffee and he sits down with me.

"I'm sorry, I'd give anything for Drew not to be in that hospital bed. I love Drew you have to know that, I love him with all my heart. I never meant for any of this to happen," I tell Omar putting my hand belly, "I never wanted to put him in this situation. If I'd had any idea that I was pregnant I never would have gotten together with Drew."

Omar reaches across the table and squeezes my hand, "I know Clare. And I know that Drew loves you and whatever he decides it will be what he wants. That's how Drew is. Audra knows it too she just doesn't like losing control. You've been great for both our sons and we know you'd never do anything to hurt them."

I smile at Omar and eat a little and then we return to Drew's room. I sit on the end of his bed and look at him, watching and waiting for him to do anything. After about an hour the doctor comes in and checks Drew's vitals before leaving.

"Clare I think you go home, even if you don't go to school you need to rest. Sitting here all day watching Drew is not good for you or the baby. We'll call you and keep you updated, you can come back and sit with him later but it's not going to do you any good to sit here for hours," Omar says in a kind voice.

"Dad's right Clare, you know I'll call you the second anything happens," Adam assures me.

"I'll call Eli and have him take me home," I give in reluctantly. I don't want to leave but I don't exactly want to be here with Audra either.

I walk past Adam and place a gentle kiss on Drew's cheek. Then I hug Adam and walk out to the front of the hospital and get out my phone calling Eli.

"Clare? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine but Drew is fighting for his life in the hospital. Can you come take me home? I'm not going to school today."

"Of course Clare. I'll come get you and take you home and stay with you all day."

 **The update next Tuesday will pick up from right here still in Clare's pov and Clare's time with Eli.**


	10. The You in Me

**Sorry so many chapters were missed last week but I am feeling better. Please note that this week I have family visiting. I will not skip any chapters but they might be short, especially next Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Tonight is very short because as per usual my Tuesday was very very busy. I hope you enjoy it even though it's short.**

 **Ch. 10 The You in Me**

 **(CLARE)**

"Here drink this," Eli says handing me a cup of tea.

"Thanks," I smile as he sits next to me.

"What if he never wakes up? What if he spends the rest of his life in a coma because he was fretting over our relationship?"

"Clare you're being too hard on yourself, Drew getting hit by a car wasn't your fault. If he never wakes up it won't make much of a difference right?"

"What do you mean it won't make much of a difference?" I exclaim.

"That's not what I meant, of course it will make a difference to his family and you but you don't even know if he was going to come to New York with you. You and I will raise this baby together with or without Drew. It's you and me like it's always been, like it will always be."

"I know we will but I'm worried about Drew right now. I know everyone keeps telling me I'm not the one that hit him but it doesn't change the fact that that he wouldn't be walking around if he wasn't thinking about us. None of this has been fair to Drew, I put pressure on him, my mom put pressure on him, his mom."

"Clare you need to stop stressing it's not good for you or the baby and it's not going to bring Drew out of his coma."

"I know but I can't help it," I sigh.

"Drink your tea and just breathe," Eli says.

I lean back on the sofa and sip at my tea it doesn't help though I'm still thinking and stressing about Drew. I finish my tea and Eli takes the cup, while he's washing it I begin chewing on my lower lip as I agonize, yet again over this whole situation and fearing that Drew may never wake up again.

"If he wakes up I should break up with him, this isn't fair to him, putting him through this, everyone waiting to see what he'll do and decide. Even if he does come with me to New York we may not stay together and then what? He'd have moved to New York and given up his life to be with me. What if hates me and the baby because of it. It's better if we part as friends."

"Are you sure?" Eli asks.

"I'm sure that I'd rather have Drew as a friend and that none of this is fair to him, as much as it hurt I should have broken up with Drew as soon as I knew the baby was yours."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," Eli smirks before crashing his lips to mine. I gasp freezing for a moment from shock or familiarity I'm not sure but then I push Eli away.

"What are you doing?"

"You just said you were going to break up with Drew."

"But I haven't broken up with him yet and he's still in the hospital and in a coma this would not be the moment to kiss me," I censure him.

"Clare I…"

"Don't Eli I don't want to hear it just get out!" I demand pointing to the door.

"Clare…"

"Out Eli," I demand again and he finally walks to the door. I sink back to the sofa curling up a little but I don't want to be alone right now. Normally I would call Adam but he's with Drew and I don't think Audra wants me back there. Owen is at school and Alli moved away, Jenna is also at school but maybe Fitz is off today. I take the chance and call him.

"Clare?" He questions like he doesn't believe I'm calling him.

"Hi are you working?"

"No I'm off but I thought you'd be at the hospital with Drew."

"I was for a bit but Audra doesn't want me there. Eli was with me but…I don't really want to be alone right now and everyone else is either in school or gone or at the hospital with Drew. I know things between us haven't a…"

"I'll come get you," Fitz says cutting me off and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he says and hangs up. When Fitz arrives I lock up and go out to his car, he takes us to his apartment. "You want to talk about it?" Fitz asks.

"Drew is in the hospital because he was thinking about us. I put pressure on him to make a decision about us. My mom and his are wondering why we're even still together. He went for a walk to think, it was dark he wasn't paying attention and he was the victim of a hit and run. No matter what everyone says I have some guilt and responsibility for him being in the hospital. This whole thing isn't fair to Drew, this isn't his baby and asking him to come to New York was selfish. I shouldn't be with him; I should break up with him. I told this to Eli and he kissed me. I couldn't believe that he kissed me after that. He seemed to think I was saying I wanted to get back together but that isn't what I meant at all."

"Eli's still in love with you I can't blame him but he shouldn't have kissed you. Try not to be too mad at him you are pregnant with his child and he still has strong feelings for you. He should not have kissed you but Eli tends to have blinders on when it comes to you. I think maybe he heard you talking that way and he thought it was an opening. Now all that stuff about breaking up with Drew is that what you really want?"

"No I'm in love with Drew but that doesn't change any of the other facts, it's not fair to Drew. I never should have even asked him to come to New York with me. If I let him out of the relationship it will make our mom's happy. This baby will still have two loving parents and Eli and I will work it out together."

"Clare it doesn't matter what any of them want what do you want?"

"I can't think just about what I want anymore I have another person to consider," I remark rubbing my hand over my belly.

"That's true but even so that other life won't be part of this world for several more months you have time."

"I think that I don't want to think any longer," I groan putting my head on Fitz's shoulder.

"Okay let's not think, it's overrated anyway. I have a lot of movies," Fitz says.

He puts in a movie and eventually I stop thinking and watch the movie and then I fall asleep, guess I was exhausted. I wake up a few hours later when I smell food. Fitz has put a blanket on me and he's making lunch or early dinner it's hard to tell.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I actually am a little hungry," I nod sitting up. We eat and watch another movie and I help him make dinner. I spend the whole day there and into the evening, I try not to think about Drew and everything but it's not easy.

"I need to go to the hospital I want to be with Drew. Audra doesn't want me there but I need to be there and be with Drew. I have to be there," I assert after the fourth movie. "Besides I've been here for almost ten hours," I add as I get up from the sofa.

"You're welcome here as long as you like but I understand that you need to be at the hospital. Come on I'll take you over there."

We leave Fitz's apartment and he drives me to the hospital. I hug him and thank him for the company. It's later than I realized and when I get to Drew's room no one else is here, Audra must have been forced home. I sit on Drew's bed and take his hand in mine.

"I love you Andrew Torres. I am in love with you and I don't want to think about a life without you. I don't want to but this isn't fair to you, this whole thing. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay with me and raise Eli's baby, move to New York with me. Because I love you so much I have to let you go. I'm breaking up with you Drew, when you wake up you'll be free and we'll be friends and nothing more," I tell him through my tears leaning down and kissing his lips softly, "goodbye Drew."

I get off his bed turning for the door, about to take a step when I feel Drew squeeze my hand. I look back, his eyes are still closed but he's squeezing my hand.

"Don't go," Drew whispers.

"Drew? You're awake," I grin sitting back on his bed. My heart is soaring I am so relieved.

"You can't break up with me," Drew whispers and then coughs a little, "I love you too much."

"I love you too," I cry happily and place my lips on his again in a blissful kiss.

 **Yay Drew's awake and it's not a cliffhanger! The update next Tuesday will pick up from about here.**


	11. The Girl I Love

**Family is still in town through tomorrow and it is another short one tonight. Enjoy it anyway because Drew is awake!**

 **Also be sure to visit the DeGrassi Saviors website because my writing calendars are up through November.**

 **Ch. 11 The Girl I Love**

 **(DREW)**

I feel a hand holding mine, it's the first thing I feel. I almost don't feel alive but I do feel a hand holding mine. A soft, tender hand with nimble fingers and silken skin and I know the hand belongs to Clare. I start to feel more alive, I feel strange, numb but in pain, heavy, sort of strapped down but I feel Clare's hand and it's the most comforting thing, it's about the only thing that tells me I'm alive. I can't seem to move or speak but Clare is speaking softly.

"I love you Andrew Torres. I am in love with you and I don't want to think about a life without you. I don't want to but this isn't fair to you, this whole thing. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay with me and raise Eli's baby, move to New York with me. Because I love you so much I have to let you go. I'm breaking up with you Drew, when you wake up you'll be free and we'll be friends and nothing more," she says with a determined tone but I hear that she's crying. When she gives me a gentle kiss I feel her lips are moist with tears. "Goodbye Drew," she says barely above a whisper and then starts to leave but I squeeze her hand. It was an instinctual act; my fingers grip hers with as much strength as I can muster.

"Don't go," I manage to whisper hoarsely as my eyes slowly open. I realize I'm in the hospital and I have no idea why but the only thing I care about right now is not letting Clare break up with me. She sits back on my hospital bed and she's smiling.

"Drew? You're awake!"

"You can't break up with me," I tell her firmly in what I feel is a strong voice but was really more of a whisper, "I love you too much."

"I love you too," Clare says and even though she's crying I know she's happy because she's smiling. She leans down again joining our lips in an amorous kiss. Our lips stay mashed together for a moment before Clare sits up breaking the kiss.

"You can't leave me," I tell her again.

"But th…"

"But nothing," I say firmly but the effort makes me cough a little.

"I'm going to get a doctor and call your parents," she says getting off the bed again and I grip her hand tightly as I can. "I'll be right back but they need to know you're awake," she tells me and I reluctantly let go of her hand. She leaves the room but the next person in my room is not Clare but a doctor.

"Good to see you awake Drew," she smiles. "How do you feel? Do you have any pain anywhere?"

"It's kind of hard to breathe, I keep coughing. I don't feel any pain though mostly just numb and heavy."

"Okay that could be the pain meds, we're going to cut them back for a little while so that we know the extension of any nerve damage or possible brain damage. Can you feel this?" She questions poking the bottom of my foot with something.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good that's a good sign," she tells me and then Clare comes back in.

"Your parents and Adam are on their way," Clare says sitting in a chair by my bed and taking my hand.

"Before your family gets here we'll get a portable x-ray in here to look at your lungs," the doctor says leaving for a moment.

"You can't break up with me," I insist to Clare again.

"You wouldn't be here if we weren't together," she replies.

"Why? Did you try to kill me?"

"No but you went walking to think about us and weren't paying attention and got hit by a car. If you hadn't been thinking about us…"

"If you weren't here holding my hand I wouldn't woken up when I did. I woke up because of you, I love you and I'm not letting you go yet," I assert and begin coughing again.

I'm still coughing when the x-ray tech comes in with the portable x-ray machine. Clare lets go of my hand so the tech can get in, he puts the lead blankets on me leaving a space at my chest to take the x-rays. He's just leaving with the machine when my family comes in. Mom rushes over taking my hand and kissing it, then my cheek, she's crying. Dad stands by here, he looks happy and relieved. Adam goes to the other side of my bed and brings Clare with him.

"Thank goodness you had us so worried," Mom says.

"Nice to have you back son you had us worried," Dad tells me.

"More than worried, don't do that again," Adam admonishes me.

"Sorry," I apologize before the doctor comes in.

"Hi everyone. Drew you have a little fluid in your lungs we're going to drain. You also have one broken rib that moved and is in a funny position and is putting some pressure on your left lung. The rib needs to be fixed but we'll tape it right now and hope it goes back to place on it's own, mostly because I don't want to do the surgery unless it becomes necessary. We are going to get that fluid out of your lungs, no knife but we do have to stick a tube down your nose so I'm going to ask everyone to leave so we can do that and then you can come back and visit with Drew all night if you want."

"We want," Mom nods.

"You have to come back too," I tell Clare.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assures me.

My family leaves the room and more doctors and nurses come in. They sit my bed up a little and then another doctor comes in. Getting the tube down my nose is probably the most uncomfortable thing I've ever felt. Then it's in and they start pumping out fluid, it's extremely uncomfortable but thankfully it doesn't take very long. Clare comes back in with my family when they are done and I reach for Clare's hand.

"Tired," I yawn taking her hand.

"You should rest," she says squeezing my hand.

"You'll be here? You can't break up with me," I yawn.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assures me again and I smile before falling asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out but I wake up to everyone arguing.

"…it would be better for everyone if you and Drew were not together. Look what's already happened to him," Mom is saying in a harsh tone.

"Mom you don't know what would be better for everyone and it's not up to you," Adam shoots back.

"If I could trade places with Drew I would. I love him and I don't want to breakup with him. If he decides not to come with me to New York that's up to him."

"No your stringing him along and it's not his child."

"I'm not…"

"Mom back off," I demand as forcefully as I can as my eyes open.

"Sorry Drew we didn't mean to wake you," Clare apologizes.

"I'm in love with Clare and I want to be with her. She tried to break up with me because she thought it was better for everyone and I wouldn't let her. I know you don't like this situation but this isn't your life, I'm in love with her and no one including you is going to force us to breakup."

Clare is smiling at me and so is Adam. Mom looks sort of stunned. Dad on the other hand is kind of laughing and looks proud. Mom sits down and stays quiet and Clare kisses me.

"How do you feel? Any pain anywhere?" Clare asks me.

"My hip and like whole left leg," I tell her.

"I'll get the doctor," Mom says leaving the room and returning a moment later with the doctor. He starts poking me again and asking what hurts. When he finishes he tells me I should sleep some more and says he'll give me some pain reliever.

"Will you go get some coffee and give us a minute?" I request to Clare when the doctor leaves.

"Sure," she nods slowly.

"Like five minutes and then come back and stay with me all night because I need you," I tell her and she smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says getting up and giving me a tender kiss before leaving the room.

"Mom I know you love us and you're only protective because you love us so much. But you need to know that I'm in love with Clare and she's important to Adam so when you insult her or put her down it hurts us. Whatever I decide to do is not going to based on your influence. I can do this without you which will make things hard and strain our relationship or I can have your support no matter what I decide."

"I'm sorry I do like Clare and you have my support Drew, always. I just don't think you should be in this situation it's not your responsibility to take care of this baby or move to New York and give up your life," Mom replies.

"I'm not giving up my life Mom. I am in love with Clare, I love the baby and I don't know what I'm going to do yet but if I go to New York it will not be giving up my life. I'll be creating a new life for me and Clare. I love you Mom but if you can't support the fact that I'm in love with Clare and want to be with her then I can't be around you."

"Neither can I," Adam speaks up, "Clare is my best friend and she's always been supportive of me. You need to let the situation go and just be happy that Drew found love with someone like Clare and know that his decisions are his own."

"She'll be back any moment and if you say anything negative to her or bring up the situation again I will not speak to you," I assert to Mom and then Clare peeks in the room. "Good your back, I want to sleep though come sit with me."

Clare comes over sitting on the bed, she takes my hand and I smile at her before falling asleep happily holding the hand of the woman I love.

 **The update next Tuesday will probably jump ahead a little to Drew getting out of the hospital.**


	12. There's Nowhere Else I've Wanted to Be

**If you're confused as to why this is going up now and not Tuesday then you haven't been to the DeGrassi Saviors site recently. There is a great big announcement where the calendars normally would be and I advise that you read it.**

 **In case you don't read the announcement then I am no longer doing a schedule I just do not have the time between work, family and personal life to be writing and posting a chapter 6 nights a week. We're going back to the old way of posting in an order when I have a chapter finished.**

 **Even though you will no longer be getting a chapter every night it also means there will no longer be skipped chapters or short chapters. The only time there will be short chapters is quickie shots and epilogue chapters which tend to be short by nature. Average chapters will now be around 5000 words, a little more or a little less depending where I think a chapter should end.**

 **If you are wondering what will be posted next check the clue section of the DeGrassi Saviors website. It will tell you what will be posted next just not when because things go up as I finish them.**

 **Again I encourage you to go read the announcement on the DeGrassi Saviors website as it goes into depth about everything.**

 **Thank you everyone and enjoy this nice long chapter.**

 **Ch. 12 There's Nowhere Else I've Wanted to Be**

 **(DREW)**

"You shouldn't be spending your entire break here with me in the hospital," I tell Clare as I eat lunch.

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing than be here with you," Clare replies and I grin.

"I love having you here and feel better when you're around, but I still think you have something better to do on your March break than nursing me," I comment.

"My only plans for break were to spend the time with you. I'm happiest here, with you and so is she," Clare smiles rubbing her hand over her belly.

I grin and kiss the back of her hand, "You know the one thing I'm absolutely sure of after all this is that I want to be with you. Now and forever. I have no idea if I'll die tomorrow, I can't be sure that we'll make it in New York, I can't be sure of much of anything but I do know and am a hundred percent sure that I want to be with you and that I'm deeply, madly in love with you. You brought me back and you are all I want. I can't promise that I'll be a great father, or a perfect boyfriend but I can promise that I will try and that I'll do anything to see you smile and that I love that little girl your holding in there. And I promise to do my best to get along with Eli."

"I don't need perfect, nor would I want it. I want you," Clare smiles and gives me a deep and sizzling kiss. "Speaking of Eli and now that you're well enough to be conscious more than a few hours a day I have to tell you something because I don't want us to have secrets. After your accident when your mom didn't want me here and I was worried Eli took me home. I was telling him how I was upset and about your mom and at the time was sure breaking up with you was best and he kissed me," Clare tells me and I tense up. "I pushed him away and made it clear that I was still in love with you. I made him leave immediately. Drew what are you doing?" She questions when I try to move.

"I'm going to kill Eli," I reply.

"You're going to stay right here; you're not even getting released until Monday. I already got mad at Eli and he's been avoiding me since it happened which is why Adam went with me to the appointment on Wednesday. I don't want you to do anything to Eli I don't want you two fighting at all I just wanted you to know so there were no secrets between us. You were hit by a car and the only thing I want you to do is heal," Clare asserts.

"But he kissed you," I grumble.

"I was upset and talking about breaking up with you and he…misread the signs. Worry about Eli's kiss later if you must but just get better right now so that we can take you home Monday," Clare insists.

"Fine but I'm going to talk to Eli about the kiss," I comment and Clare twists her mouth at me. "And when I go home on Monday I'm going to tell my parents that I'm moving with you to New York. Don't ask me if I'm sure because I know that's what I want, I don't care what happens as long as I have you."

Clare smiles and gives me a passionate kiss. This time she doesn't break the kiss and our lips stay locked until we hear my brother clear his throat. We look over to see Adam in the doorway holding a bag from The Dot.

"I don't think you're going to get better if you two are always kissing," Adam remarks walking over to my bedside.

"I don't know her kisses have healing power I'd tell you to try it but I don't want you kissing her that would be weird," I remark and they laugh.

"I brought lunch. So besides a lot of making out with your girlfriend how do you feel?" Adam asks as he starts giving us the food he brought.

"Other than wanting to kill Eli I feel pretty good. I'm ready to go home now we don't need to wait for Monday," I reply.

"Guess you told him about the kiss," Adam comments to Clare.

"Yes and you're not killing Eli and you're waiting until Monday to go home unless the doctors say you can go home before that," Clare orders.

"Listen to Clare she's always right," Adam tells me.

"I'm not always right," Clare replies, "but I'm never wrong."

Adam and I laugh and we start eating. Adam stays when we're done with lunch and we play cards. My parents show up at dinner time and bring dinner, Mom doesn't like hospital food so they've been bringing me food pretty much the whole time I've been in here. They stay for dinner and force Clare to go home after dinner since she's been here all day. Mom isn't being mean to her anymore but she and Dad don't want her to spend her entire break in the hospital room especially being pregnant. Adam takes the keys and drives Clare home but my parents hang out for a while. As always my mom has a billion questions for the doctor while my dad attempts to get her to stop. They finally leave around eight and I'm pretty tired, I turn on the TV and I'm almost asleep when there's a knock on my door and I look over to see Eli peeking in.

"Can I come in?" He asks and I shrug. "I know Clare told you about the kiss. I came to apologize. You know how deep our relationship was and how much I love her still even though I know she loves you. You have to understand that's hard for me. I never stopped loving her and we've been through a lot, she's carrying my baby but she's in love with you. She was upset and talking about breaking up with you, she was determined and said it was the right thing for everyone and I guess I heard what I wanted to which is that she wanted to be with me. She pushed me away as soon as I kissed her and made it abundantly clear that she didn't want me. I'm sorry I kissed her, especially when she was upset and still dating you. I know you want to kill me but fighting isn't going to help anything."

"Clare would probably kill me if I tried to kill you she was pretty adamant about me not killing you. I don't like that you kissed her especially given the circumstances but I appreciate the apology. Keep your lips off of her and we're cool. I should tell you that I've decided I'm moving to New York with Clare. I know it's not just what I want but it's right for me and Clare."

"That's…great…I think. I mean it's good that you decided and it's what you both want. I guess we should all start coming up with a plan for New York? Although maybe that should wait until you're better. Anyway I should go and let you get some sleep," Eli says and waves before he leaves.

Things with Eli and me probably won't be good, not for a long time, possibly not ever. But I think the three of us, four of us if you count all that Adam does for us and means to us all, can make this work.

 **(CLARE)**

"Carefully son," Omar says helping Drew onto Dallas' old bed. It's a good thing they never got around to converting this space back after Dallas graduated. It's Monday and March break officially ended when school started this morning. After school Adam and I went straight to the hospital because Drew was getting released and now he's home. He won't return to school until next week but he's home and he'll be okay. He'll need some physical therapy and a neck and back brace for a couple of months because of the fractured vertebrae and his broken leg.

"I'm good," Drew says but I can tell he's in pain.

"I'll start on dinner, Honey get all the bags from the car," Audra orders.

"The bags are already in Mom," Adam tell her.

"I'll help you make dinner," Omar says to Audra and they go upstairs.

"Do you need anything?" I ask Drew.

"To hold you in my arms," Drew replies holding his arms out for me.

I lie down very carefully and put my head on his chest. I'm careful to keep most of my weight off of him because I don't want to hurt him or aggravate his injuries. Adam sits at the foot of the bed and we tell Drew about our day at school until his parents return with dinner. Since Drew can't really move we eat with Drew.

"Mom, Dad I've made my decision I'm moving to New York with Clare," Drew announces as we begin eating.

"Drew you can't even walk," Audra speaks up before he can say anything else.

"Not now but a few months of physical therapy and I'll be fine. You don't have to like it but you can't stop me. I'm in love with Clare. Deeply in love with Clare, she brought me out of the darkness and I know I want to be with her and raise her daughter, our daughter. I don't have to think about it anymore, nothing will change my mind what's right for me is Clare and I go where she goes," Drew asserts firmly.

Audra opens her mouth to speak and it looks like she's about to disapprove. We're all sure of it by the look on her face, but Omar puts his hand on hers and shakes his head just slightly before she can speak. Surprisingly Audra closes her mouth and lets Omar speak.

"We support your decision Andrew and we're proud of you, it was a hard decision we know. There's still a lot to work out, we don't know what school Clare is going to yet but I think it best we save that until you are better," Omar says and Audra just nods.

I was expecting her to be angry and argue about it so I'm very happy and relieved that it went so well. When we finish dinner Adam and I stay in the room with Drew while we do our homework and Drew rests.

"I should probably get Clare home I'm sure Mom won't let her stay over," Adam say when we're done with our homework.

"You can sneak over later and kiss me better," Drew grins and I grimace at him.

"You concentrate on being able to move and walk again and when you can do that we'll talk about me sneaking over for sexy time," I reply giving Drew a quick kiss before gathering my stuff.

We leave through the front and I say goodnight to Audra and Omar. Adam tells them he's taking me home and he'll be back.

"Have you talked to Eli at all this weekend?" Adam questions when we're in the car and he's driving to my house.

"Besides seeing him at The Dot not really he's been kind of avoiding me. I did thank him for apologizing to Drew though."

"Yeah he feels pretty bad but at least he learned his lesson."

"Seems like it, hopefully he can move on now that he knows Drew and I are staying together and he's coming to New York with me."

"By the time we're all in New York I'm sure he will," Adam says just as we pull up my house.

"See you tomorrow Adam."

I hug him and grab my stuff before getting out of the car. I spend a few minutes telling Mom and Glen about my evening then I shower and go to bed. Mom drops me at school the next morning and I wait on the steps for Adam who arrives a few moments later.

"Drew was still sleeping when I left but his first night home was fine. Mom slept downstairs to help him in case he needed it. She'll probably be doing that all week," Adam tells me as we walk inside.

"I was going to come over after school unless your mom won't like that."

"After everything and now that Drew's made his decision she's accepted it all. It takes her a while to accept things but once she does she's on your side and she'll stand up for you against anything," Adam tells me and I smile.

We walk to our lockers and start getting out books when I hear the e-mail sound on my phone. I pull it out and look at the e-mail, as I read the first couple of lines my heart begins pounding with excitement.

"Adam I got in! It's from Columbia I got in!" I shriek in thrilled jubilation as I start jumping up and down.

"That's incredible I knew you would," Adam smiles and hugs me tightly.

"I can't wait to tell Drew after school, maybe we can go to your house at lunch to tell Drew," I comment excitedly.

Adam grins and we walk to class. I tell Connor that I got into Columbia when we see him in first period and he's happy for me. I tell Jenna when I see her in second period and she's thrilled.

"I'm going to see if Drew texted he might still be sleeping," Adam tells me when we leave second period for lunch. "Hey I have an e-mail from NYU," Adam says and we stop walking to look at his phone. "I got in," Adam smiles.

"You got in! Adam we're both school to in New York! Come on we have to go to your house now to tell Drew and your mom if she's home," I comment taking Adam's hand and we run out to the parking lot. We get in Adam's car and he drives us to his house, we go into the basement as always. Drew is in bed of course and Adam and I run into the room.

"You two look suspiciously happy," Drew remarks.

"You go first Adam."

"I got into NYU," Adam informs his brother.

"Adam that's awesome I'm proud of you little bro!" Drew grins.

"And I got into Columbia we're both going to school in New York," I inform Drew excitedly.

"I knew you would do it Clare, I knew you would both do it and I'm proud of both you," Drew smiles and I lean down to kiss him but we hear the basement door open.

"Adam, Clare what are you two doing home at this hour?" Audra asks giving Drew some lunch.

"We came home to tell you guys that I got into NYU and Clare got into Columbia," Adam informs her.

"Oh kids that's wonderful, Adam I am so proud of you! I'm so proud of both you," Audra grins and hugs us both.

We stay at Adam's house for lunch and return to school in time for third period. After school Adam comes with me to The Dot and we tell Eli the good news. He's working but he's of course very happy for both of us. Then we return to the Torres house, Adam and I have homework and Drew's been working on assignments so he can keep up. Thankfully he came back at this time last year so he doesn't have too many credits to make up, of course Adam and I are helping him.

"You know all four of us will be in New York next year. When you're a little better we should talk about where we'll live and how this will all work," I comment to Drew after dinner. His parents and Adam are upstairs and I'm lying in his arms happy to have a moment alone.

"We can worry about that later, right now I know what will make me feel better," Drew grins capturing my lips for a passionate kiss.

 **(DREW)**

"I'll get your wheelchair hang on," Adam says when he parks at DeGrassi Monday morning. It's my first day back and we had to convince Mom that we didn't need her to bring me in the van. For short distances I can use crutches but for going around school all day it was easier for me to have a wheelchair.

"I'll be happy to get this back brace and neck brace off I hate them more than the cast," I complain as I settle into the wheelchair.

"A couple more weeks unless your doctor and physical therapist decide otherwise," Adam reminds me backing my wheelchair up. He puts our backpacks on it and starts pushing me to the ramp near the garden so we can go in.

Once we're inside I take over so Adam isn't pushing me around all day. We head for our lockers and find Clare at her locker. She smiles and gives me a tender kiss, we hang out in the hall together and when the bell rings Clare pushes me to English class. Adam walks with her since they have homeroom together. Of course everyone heard that I got hit by a car so no one is surprised to see me in a wheelchair but some people still ask me what happened. I still don't remember the wreck or the car or anything, I don't even remember leaving to go walking that night.

English class isn't too bad since we're reading but I have trouble concentrating in my second period business class. Between my cast itching, and my wrist brace just generally being uncomfortable and the constant discomfort of the neck and back brace I barely get anything the teacher says and am thrilled when the bell rings for lunch.

"I need one of my pain pills or I'm never going to make it through the rest of the day," I tell Adam when he and Clare meet me for lunch.

"Here," Adam says grabbing the pills from his backpack because Mom didn't trust me with them. Adam hands me some water and I swallow the pill. We eat outside in the garden, I'd love to get out of this stupid chair but the benches are too hard and it's a lot of maneuvering.

"If you don't feel up for dinner tonight we can we can do it tomorrow or this weekend maybe," Clare comments when start eating.

"Are you worried about me being in the same room with Eli? He has apologized and even if I wanted to kill him still I can't do much of anything right now," I remind her.

"No it's not that," Clare shakes her head, "I just don't want you to over-tire yourself."

I feel like she's not telling me something but pushing her to tell me isn't going to do any good. Although we did agree on no more secrets.

"I'll be fine it's just dinner, I'll probably be very hungry after physical therapy. Are you still coming with me to the appointment?"

"Of course," she grins.

"I think I might have to talk to Mr. Williams after we eat I could not concentrate in class and I have no idea what went on," I tell them after a few moments of silence.

"You could have stayed home today," Adam reminds me.

"No way I was tired of sitting around and hobbling to the sofa and having Mom ask me how I'm feeling every five minutes," I reply and Adam laughs.

"I hope you can move by prom," Clare says.

"Haven't you been to enough proms?" I question.

"You've been to as many proms as I have," she retorts.

"Yes and at one Adam was shot and last year, actually last year was pretty good for me I enjoyed prom," I smile.

"I did too when I left the dance to lose my virginity to Eli," Clare smirks and I start growling. "You were with Bianca last year you can't be jealous of that and none of that changes the fact that I'd like at least one dance with you at my senior prom," Clare says.

"I swear to you we will share at least one dance," I tell her and she smiles.

We finish lunch and while Clare and Adam go to our lockers to get our books for 3rd and 4th period I talk to Mr. Williams. He tells me which chapters to read in the book and even gives me a couple videos to watch online that go over the same things he talked about. After talking with him I wheel myself to TV, video and movie production class where Clare is waiting for me. I have no trouble paying attention in this class thanks in part to the pain pill and partially because we watch a movie in class. Clare and I have biology last period along with my brother, Jenna and Connor. They haven't seen me since the accident, Jenna just welcomes me back but Connor asks if they caught the people that hit me yet.

When school lets out Adam, Clare and I leave for my physical therapy appointment. My Godfather got me in to see the best physical therapist in the city, Adam and Clare both help me with various exercises. Since the only thing that's really healed enough for me strengthen is my wrist that's most of what I work on. However, because of the fractured vertebrae I have start strengthening the muscles in my back so I do some exercises for that too. Those really suck because I can't take off the neck or back brace yet.

"You did great today Drew, do the wrist exercises at home and I'll see you Friday," the therapist tells me as Adam helps me back into the wheelchair.

"I am so exhausted and sore," I complain when Adam and Clare are helping me into the car.

"If you're so exhausted we should probably postpone dinner," Clare says.

"We're eating dinner at my house and Eli is coming over. Is there a reason you don't want us to have this dinner and talk about moving to New York?" I ask her while she helps Adam get the wheelchair into the trunk.

"It's not that I don't want to have the dinner," Clare says as she sits in the front seat, "and talk moving to New York I do. It's that I don't know how you'll feel about what I think is the best solution."

"Which is what?" I inquire.

"I'll tell you at dinner," she responds.

When we reach the house they help me out and Adam gets my crutches since I can't really take the wheelchair over the grass. Clare helps me to the sofa and Adam orders pizza, Eli is coming over in an hour when he's off work. The three of us will do homework in the meantime and it will take about that long for the pizza to get here. In fact, the pizza arrives about five minutes before Eli does.

"You're looking a lot better," Eli says as he sits down on the sofa.

"Thanks feeling a lot better too, well I was until physical therapy this afternoon."

"Yeah physio is tough and always exhausting," Eli nods grabbing some pizza.

"So Clare you said you had a solution?" Adam asks her when we all have pizza.

"Well now that we all know that we'll be in New York next year, and it's really expensive to live there, and three of us will be in school," she says quickly and then takes a bite of pizza. "I think the best thing for everyone, including the baby, is if we all got a place together. Something located as centrally as we can find to NYU and Columbia, we'd need at least a three bedroom," Clare says. Adam is smiling as he's more than happy with this solution but Eli and I have stopped eating and are staring at her.

"You want me to live with you two and watch you be all over each other?" Eli questions with a tone that's partially offended and partially skeptical.

"You want us to share a place with your ex?" I ask in pretty much the same tone as Eli and I exchange a look.

I get an image in my mind of trying to live in an apartment with my brother, my girlfriend who is also his best friend and his other best friend who is also my girlfriend's ex, and a baby that is all of ours. It seems like a sitcom or very bad reality show and it can't possibly go well.

"It will take some adjusting and there would have to be some rules but it really does make the most sense. That way Eli is home with his daughter and can see her and be a full participant in her life and care. Adam will be around to help all of us, he'll have both of his best friends and his brother and his niece. I'll have the support of all of you and no one needs to be stressed about school or childcare or hopefully money. Drew and I could hopefully get some time alone, Eli and Adam can go out and have fun. And if we're all living together and sharing the responsibilities and the bills maybe our parents will help with finances so we won't have to get jobs, at least not full time jobs. And if something were to happen to me, or the baby or any of us there'd be someone around to help. Plus, I'd feel a lot safer sharing a place with all of you and I'm sure our parents would feel better knowing we were all living together," Clare tells us.

"You have to admit she makes some good points, all very sound and reasonable arguments. Anyway I love the idea," Adam grins.

"Yeah some good points," Eli nods and looks at me.

"Clare why don't we give them a moment to talk about it," Adam suggests before he and Clare go upstairs.

"I agree with everything she said but do you really think you and I could live together?" I ask Eli.

"I…don't…know," he answers slowly. "I suppose it could work, it does make sense and I'd like to be around for my daughter all the time and not just on weekends. I can apply for a family housing grant at NYU if I'm living with my daughter. Clare can probably do the same at Columbia and I'm sure my parents would help out if we're all living together but there would have to be rules like you and Clare can't be all over each other in the public areas when I'm home I don't want to see that."

"No problem but you can't come into our room without an invitation and Clare doesn't walk around in her robe or anything I don't want you to see that."

"Why it's not like I haven't seen it before and long before you," Eli smirks.

"Yeah well that's my body now," I shoot back narrowing my eyes at him. "If we can all agree on a firm set of rules then I think it's doable. As long as you and I can get along and cohabitate I know our parents would help out with finances."

"It's not my favorite thing but I think we can do it, for Clare, Adam and our daughter," Eli says and I nod.

"Are you two done talking yet?" Adam calls down the stairs.

"Yeah we're done," Eli calls back. Adam and Clare come back downstairs and sit on the sofa.

"So what did you decide?" Clare asks.

"We'll need a firm set of rules but we both agree it's the best idea," I tell her and she grins happily.

"That's great now we just need to tell our parents and find a place to live," Adam says.

"Yeah and start thinking about rules that will work for all of us," Eli comments and I nod in agreement.

I still think it sounds like the plot of some romantic comedy or cable sitcom but I do agree that it's the best for all of us. I guess in a few months we'll see if we can make this work or if it's going to be a disaster.

 **Isn't nice to have nice long chapters again? The update for this will be soon and will more than likely jump ahead to prom and grad.**


	13. When I Ask You to be Mine

**We've officially been through one full round of the new system. I hope everyone understands it now and while you're probably missing the frequency of chapters you used to get hopefully you are enjoying the length of the chapters now.**

 **We are drawing to a close on this story. There's only a few chapters left and with the chapters now being so long this story will not reach 20 chapters which is what I consider a long story. When I do the plots I try to judge the length of the story in the end but that isn't always easy and a lot of things change. Sometimes stories end up being much longer than I anticipated because I add plots as I write. Other times, such as with this story, when I begin writing I decide certain plots will not work. But fear not Clew fans when this ends** _ **Salvaged and Saved**_ **will replace it.**

 **Ch. 13 When I Ask You to be Mine**

 **(CLARE)**

"Drew can you zip me up?" I request.

"Happily," he grins walking over and begins zipping up my dress but he also tenderly kisses my back as he zips me up.

"I look like a whale," I pout looking at my reflection in the washroom mirror. Tonight is our senior prom and I'm 28 weeks pregnant. I bought a black dress with an empire waist to try and minimize my belly but it doesn't seem to be working.

"You look incredible, very sexy but if you don't want to go to prom I can think of other things we can do that don't require clothes," Drew grins carnally wiggling his eyebrows a little and it makes me giggle.

"No we should go to prom it will be dark."

"Will you stop you look gorgeous," Drew grimaces at me and then kisses me before I can argue. "Now finish getting ready we still have to pick up Maya," Drew reminds me.

Adam had asked Maya to go as his date but they were going as friends. Since his fight with Becky and her death Adam hasn't wanted to date anyone. He also didn't want to go to prom stag and since he and Maya had been in Whisper Hug together they had become good friends.

I get my makeup on and make Drew put on my shoes. He's just got a standard tux with a black bowtie. I was not about to spend the night in heels so I'm wearing flats but my empire waist dress is long in the back and short in the front, backless and halter style. Adam is also wearing a tux but he has a red bowtie with his.

"You kids look wonderful. You boys look so handsome; don't they look handsome Clare?" Audra beams when she comes downstairs to the basement.

"They'll be the handsomest boys there I'm sure," I grin.

"Let me get some pictures before you leave," Audra asserts.

She takes at least a dozen pictures of us before she finally lets us leave to pick up Maya. I'm already wearing my corsage, Adam grabs Maya's from the fridge down here and we get in the car. Drew drives us to Maya's house and Adam gets out and rings the bell. Maya comes out wearing a red dress, we went shopping together so I've already seen it. The dress is strapless with a flounced skirt, and Maya has sling back heels. Adam knew Maya's dress was red that's why he got a red bowtie. Adam and Maya get in the car and Drew drives us to the harbor because someone decided prom on a boat was a good idea. Drew and Adam present our tickets before we go on board.

"This is an awful idea we can't leave for four hours what if I go into labor?" I ask Drew as we look for our table.

"If you go into labor at 28 weeks I will make them bring a helicopter to get you to the hospital, you know I'll take care of you," Drew says. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I see Jenna and Connor we're sitting with them," Adam comments pointing to a table close to the dance floor.

We go over, greeting Jenna and Connor as we sit down. We talk for a bit and eat dinner. After eating, and when a slow song comes on, Drew takes me out to the dance floor. He puts his arms around my waist and I loop my arms around his neck then we sway to the music.

"Are you enjoying prom?" Drew questions walking back to the table with me.

"It's better than the last two but I can feel the motion of the boat," I complain.

"You want to get some air?" Drew asks and I nod.

He puts his arm around me and we walk out to the deck. The cool breeze feels good and I feel a bit better. Drew sits on one of the deck lounge chairs and I sit with him leaning against him. When I shiver a little he takes his jacket off and puts it over me.

"I'm sorry this isn't a very good way to be spending our prom," I apologize to Drew as I watch the moon and stars move slowly by as the boat cruises the harbor.

"I don't care, I went to prom last year, and the year before but all I remember is Vince, and Adam getting shot. I don't need another prom I need you," Drew replies tightening his arms around me.

"I love you," I smile turning my head up so I can take his lips in a soft kiss.

"There you two are," Adam comments breaking us from the kiss and we look at him. "You have to get back in there you two won prom king and queen," Adam says pulling me up.

"Hey you won two years in a row," Drew grins as he gets up.

"Hold it," I reply crossing my arms and looking at Adam.

"Don't worry everyone really did vote for you this time the election wasn't rigged," Adam assures me.

"Come my queen we must dance for our subjects," Drew says offering me his arm.

"If he keeps talking like that I'm going to smack him," Adam says and Drew sticks his tongue out at his brother.

Drew and I go inside and everyone claps. We get our crowns and I get flowers which I give to Maya so Drew and I can take our spotlight dance. Despite the rocking of the boat, which continues to bother me all night, I do have a good time at prom. I am very ready to get off the boat at the end of the night however. Maya has a curfew so we drop her off but the three of us return to the Torres house.

"I'm going to change into pajamas, are you sure you two don't want take me home and go to the after party?" I question.

"Like I said all I need is you My Queen," Drew grins.

"I'd rather spend the time with you guys than be at a party where the kids drink too much and start talking about high school like it was a magical time," Adam comments and I laugh. "Unless you two are going to do naughty things in which case I'm going to Eli's."

"After the boat ride I want to sit on something that isn't moving and watch movies, no sexy time," I reply and Drew makes a sad face. "You're still at like 85% you know, you still have a lot of healing to do," I remind him. He's come a very long way since getting hit by the car, he worked hard at physical therapy and did everything his doctors told him to. He's a lot stronger, walking without crutches and almost back to normal but not completely yet. He's still got a couple months of physical therapy and a lot more long term healing to do.

"I'm more than strong enough for sexy time," Drew whines.

I laugh again and kiss him softly before going back to Dallas' room to change into my pajamas. Watching movies with my boyfriend and best friend in pajamas isn't a very exciting end to prom night, and would probably sound boring to most seniors but it sounds wonderful to me. Anyway, the last two proms were exciting enough to last a life time. Right now I just want calm and unexciting because when this baby is born that will be excitement enough.

 **(DREW)**

"We'll see you guys at the school," I call to our parents.

"Wait I need a picture," Mom says running down the stairs still in her robe.

"Mom you can get pictures at the ceremony we have to go," Adam says before we run out the door.

It's been two weeks since prom, two weeks since we've been done with high school and today Adam and I graduate from high school. In two more weeks we move to New York along with Clare, Eli and my parents. Yes my parents are moving with us.

Two months ago when we told them about our plan to live together Mom didn't think it was such a hot idea, but Clare was determined and we were doing it to make her happy. After Mom spent a day with Clare doing girlie things Mom and Dad announced the next morning that Dad was transferring to New York and they were moving with us. A week later Mom told us that she and Dad, along with some money from our grandparents, were purchasing a multi-family row house on 67th street in Manhattan. Mom would be the property manager of the building, she and dad would live in the basement apartment that came with the building. Clare and I would have the main floor and Adam and Eli would share the second floor, there's another apartment on the top floor they can rent out. That's my mom for you, after Adam got beat up and threatened at our old school for being trans we moved, changed schools and districts although Dad's commute did become shorter. And of course, Mom got herself elected to the schoolboard thinking she could stop Adam from ever getting threatened or beat up again. It's comforting in some ways and very obnoxious at the same time. Clare was slightly mortified at the thought of having my mom downstairs from us for the next few years. At least she was at first, she's still not thrilled about it but she does like knowing that she'll have someone close by who actually knows what they're doing before and after the baby is born.

"It's the last time we'll see this place," Adam comments as we get out of the car and walk the steps to the school.

"I hope so I thought I might never graduate," I remark and Adam laughs.

"You ready to do this? All of this?" Adam asks.

"Very ready," I grin.

We go to the auditorium and backstage where everyone is getting into their gowns and graduation caps. This year Principal Simpson had us all decorate our caps with things we like. Mine has a picture of me, Adam and Clare, a tiny plastic basketball and football, and a little drum set. Clare's has the same picture of the three of us, a little book, a little computer, an **A+** , and an article she did for the school paper. Adam has the same picture of the three of us, a drama mask, a little bass, a tiny skateboard and an LGBT button. Connor has a picture of himself and Jenna, a tiny football like mine, a little computer and a little rocket ship, with some other computer stuff and math symbols that made my head hurt in class. Jenna has the same picture of her and Connor, a music note, a cheerleader pompom and she decorated it with lots of colors.

"Happy graduation My Queen," I grin greeting Clare with a kiss.

"I can't believe this day is finally here, and that my family actually flew in to see me graduate," Jenna grins.

We talk with Jenna and Connor while getting into our caps and gowns and waiting to be called to the stage. Before we go out Miss Oh takes a bunch of pictures of everyone. Then the music starts playing and we march out in reverse alphabetical order to the stage and sit down. Mr. S makes a speech about how we can do anything and we have our whole future ahead of us. Connor and Clare are co-valedictorians and Connor makes his speech first, it's kind of long and boring, a little like Connor. After Connor finishes Simpson announces Clare.

"Yeah that's my girl," I cheer standing up and clapping loudly.

"I've learned a lot at DeGrassi, made some incredible friends I hope I will know for the rest of my life and had some wonderful relationships. What I'm going to take away most from the last four years of my life is to be more like a river. Life is ever changing, ever moving and you can't stop it, you have to learn how to get through obstacles, bend and flow and be fluid. Like a river flowing through the land every obstacle, every person you touch in your life is changed by you and is in turn changed by knowing you. Unlike a river's flow we don't know where and when our lives will end or even where it will take us but where ever it takes me, whoever I meet, whatever obstacles and tribulations I might face I will always look back on my time at DeGrassi and remember to be more like a river."

Clare finishes and sits down and everyone claps. I can see my mom and her mom snapping pictures from the audience. Simpson begins calling us one by one to get our diplomas. We all get our diplomas and sit back in our seats.

"Normally at this point we would be done but I had a special request from a student who has come far in his time here. Drew you have the podium," Simpson says and Clare looks back at me. I just grin at her and go down to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Simpson, don't worry I won't keep everyone long and I'm not going to talk about my time at DeGrassi. I just want to know if my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend that I am deeply, madly, incredibly in love with will marry me?" I ask producing the ring from my pocket.

Everyone claps and cheers, Clare nods but she's crying and can't really talk. The kids sitting near her help her up and she comes over to me.

"Yes I will marry you," Clare says wiping away her tears. I smile and put the ring on her finger, then my arms go around her. Her arms link around my neck and our lips meet in a blissful kiss. "I am way to pregnant to spring an emotional surprise like that on me," she censure me in a whisper when we pull out of the kiss.

"Sorry but I wanted to do the big romantic gesture," I tell her.

The other graduates stand and parents other than mine and Clare's begin snapping pictures. Since we decorated our caps we don't toss them in the air, we do go down and greet our friends and families. Since my parents and Clare's are sitting next to each other and are now standing together Adam, Clare and I walk down together to them. Mom and Helen are crying they hug us and tell us how proud they are.

"So you finally did it, an engagement and a graduation it's a really big day for you guys," Owen smiles. He and Fitz came to see us graduate. Eli is here too but he didn't come to see me graduate.

"Yeah I wanted to do it big, she's my queen and I want everyone to know it," I grin taking Clare's hand.

"We should get back to the house we have to set up for the party, do you kids want to stay here with your friends for a bit?" Mom asks.

"We should go back and help set up and I'd like to get off my feet for a while," Clare says.

"We'll see you at the house, Adam are you coming with us or do you want to stay and catch a ride with someone else?" I ask my brother.

"I'll catch a ride," Adam replies.

I know Adam isn't going to have trouble finding a ride, everyone is coming to our house for a grad and going away party since we're all moving in two weeks. Clare and I take mine and Adam's car and follow my parents back to the house. Clare's parents also come with us to help. Most of it was done already but we bring the food and extra chairs out to the patio since we're keeping most of the party outside. Clare helps for a little bit but she's in her third trimester and it's getting harder for her to be on her feet a lot. Not to mention the doctor told her to take it easy as much as she could so after helping set out the food she sits down with a cold drink in the air-conditioned house. When people start arriving Clare comes out to see everyone.

"Alli called after you guys left," Jenna tells us, "she wanted to make it but she's got so much to do. I sent her the pictures of the proposal, very romantic Drew."

"I wanted to make it big," I grin.

"Alli won't be too far from us when we move to New York maybe she can come and visit," Clare comments.

"Yeah we'll have an extra room until the baby is born. Right now you should probably eat," I tell Clare.

"I am a little hungry," she says.

I put my arm around her and I take her to the picnic table. She sits with Fitz and Owen while I get the two of us food. I get a burger, get Clare a turkey burger and sit down next to Clare.

"So have you seen the place you'll be moving into?" Owen questions.

"Mom and Dad flew down to look at it but they sent us pictures," I reply getting my phone from my pocket and searching for the pictures. "That's the outside," I say showing them the picture of the stone row house. "This is coming into the front door. To the left is a door leading to the apartment that will be ours and these stairs lead to the second and third floor," I say showing Owen and Fitz the picture.

"Eli and Adam are on the second floor and your parents are renting out the top floor. Have they found renters yet?"

"My mom was still interviewing people but I think she found tenants. They'll be moving in around the same time we will. She hasn't told us anything about them though only that she thought she found tenants. This is our apartment, not very big but it's got the essentials, a nice functioning kitchen, living room, here's our washroom which connects to the second bedroom by a Jack-and-Jill washroom. And since we're on the bottom floor we have a little patio, not very big but it's a little bit of outdoor space. All the apartments were recently renovated. Adam and Eli's apartment is exactly the same as ours without the outdoor space. This is the top floor apartment which is the same floorplan but they have this balcony off the kitchen," I say showing them the picture from the third floor kitchen that looks out to the small balcony. "There's a small staircase on the outside that leads down to the basement apartment where my parents will be living. It's actually the largest for space. This is their living room which opens right up to the kitchen, a gourmet kitchen which was the first thing Mom talked about. Here's their master bedroom with an on-suite washroom. Here's the second bedroom which has a half bath attached."

"Looks nice and is probably better than the four of you trying to live in one space together," Fitz comments.

"Yeah that's for sure. We were willing to do it for Clare but I wasn't looking forward to sharing a space with Eli. This way Eli and Adam are still close but we have our own living space. And my parents are right downstairs."

"How do you feel about that Clare?" Fitz asks her.

"Well I wasn't very excited about it at first, actually it was kind of terrifying the thought of having Audra right downstairs with a master key to the apartment. But she and I have bonded in the last couple of months and she promised to not just come barging in and inspecting the apartment. Although that remains to be seen."

"Don't worry I'll be the one home with the baby and the one doing most of the house cleaning. She did train me I know how to pass one of her inspections," I assure Clare.

"I admit it is comforting to know that someone will be there who's been through all this and knows what they're doing. And if Adam, Eli and Drew are gone when I go into labor or something happens before or after the baby is born then Audra will be there. The closer it gets the more worried I become," Clare says running her hand over her belly and I kiss her temple.

"Can't believe you all will be moving in a couple of weeks," Owen remarks.

"You guys will have to come visit after the baby is born," Clare insists.

"And the wedding? That is if we're invited," Fitz says.

"Of course you guys will be invited but there probably won't be a wedding until Clare graduates. My parents put most of their money into the New York house, even with the help from my grandparents. Our parents are giving us a big break on the rent but babies are not cheap and there's all of Clare's school expenses even with her partial scholarship. We'll have to save for a wedding but you guys are definitely coming," I tell them.

"I need to get out of the heat for a while it's very humid today," Clare says getting up from the table.

"I need to the washroom I'll take you inside," Owen tells her getting up and offering her his arm. Clare smiles taking his arm and they walk into the house together.

"Fitz I wanted to thank you for everything you did for Adam."

"It was nothing, I was just someone for him to talk to," Fitz says.

"No you're selling yourself short what you did for him saved his life. He was so broken after Becky's death and then Luke's attack. He wouldn't talk to any of us and he was in this depressive self-loathing hole I've never seen him like that. I thought I was going to lose him, so was Clare. Somehow you managed to bring him back and give him hope again. He hated himself after what happened and you brought him around again. I've got my brother back, Clare has her best friend back, my parents have their son back. You worked a miracle Fitz, you healed him and I can never thank you enough for that. I know we've had our differences and even after you got out of juvie I had my doubts about you but you've become a whole new person and I can't thank you enough for what you did for my brother."

Fitz grins but isn't sure how to respond, he's saved from needing to when Owen returns and then Adam sits down with some food. I talk with them for a bit before going inside to check on Clare. She's on the sofa with some cold water and she's talking with Jenna. Clare stays inside while it's warm but as it starts to cool down in the evening she comes outside. After dinner Adam, Jenna, Zig, Maya and I jam together, we have to do it in the garage where my drums are but everyone comes over to watch. The party goes until well after midnight although most of the older people leave around ten.

"You going to sleep here or you want me to take you home?" I ask Clare when everyone else is gone.

"I'll sleep here in Dallas' old bed I don't feel like going home. Besides I would just be coming back in a few hours to help you pack tomorrow anyway. I'll ask Mom to bring me some different clothes in the morning, can I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Of course My Queen," I grin stealing a kiss from her before going upstairs to get one of my shirts for Clare to sleep in. Because Clare only had her room to pack and we have a whole house Clare's been helping us pack up.

I grab one of my button up pajama tops for Clare to sleep in and take it down to her. I kiss her goodnight and go upstairs to get ready for bed. I fall asleep and dream of a wedding and happy life with Clare.

 **(CLARE)**

"Well here we are, home sweet home, at least for the next four years," Drew says when we pull up to our house in Manhattan.

"It'll be great," I smile kissing his cheek.

"We should go in and start unpacking what we can, the moving van will be here in about an hour," Omar remarks.

There's only street parking available here and no reserved spaces which is a little concerning but we only have two cars now. Audra sold their van a few days ago, Omar still has his car and Drew and Adam still have their car. For the most part we shouldn't need a car, it takes longer to drive places than to take public transportation but if we go anywhere else we'll need a car and we still need a car to get around some places.

"Our third floor tenants should be here soon. I think you'll like them they come from Toronto. One of them is going to New York Institute of Technology graduate school, she's in the communications and media program you two should get along well Clare. The other girl is in a show, something off Broadway I can't remember the name. Anyway, I think you'll like them," Audra remarks.

"I see a moving van is that them?" Adam asks pointing down the street.

"Yes I believe it is," Audra replies just as the van pulls up on the street.

"Audra Torres?" One of the girls asks. She has black hair like Eli's and it's very long down to her back. The other girl has straight red hair to her shoulders.

"Yes it's nice to meet you girls. This is my husband Omar, and our sons Drew and Adam. This is Drew's fiancé Clare, and Adam's best friend Eli. Everyone this is Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash," Audra introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you, I've seen pictures of you guys in DeGrassi," I smile shaking their hands.

Everyone exchanges a hello or nice to meet you with Ashley and Ellie then Audra hands out keys to everyone. We all go inside and Audra goes up to the third floor with Ashley and Ellie to show them around. Adam and Eli go up to their apartment, Omar goes down to his apartment and Drew and I go into ours.

"Well they did a good job sound proofing the place I can't really hear Eli and Adam upstairs," I comment as we go in and look around.

"Yeah that's good," Drew nods, "then they won't hear you screaming in ecstasy when we make love."

I twist my mouth at him and he tickles me in response. We've seen our apartment in pictures but it's nice to see it first hand, you can't see everything in pictures. The apartment is very nice and actually is more spacious than the pictures showed. After walking around the apartment we go outside to bring in what little we brought in the cars. Eli and Adam drove down in Omar's car with Adam's parents and were only able to get a few suitcases into the trunk. Drew and I had the backseat free and fewer suitcases so we were able to get some boxes into the backseat and into the trunk. We drove into Buffalo last night and stayed the night so we would get to the apartment early in the morning.

"You get the suitcases I'll get the boxes," Drew asserts.

"No you won't you can't lift anything heavy still. Get the pillows and light boxes," I command.

Everyone else is helping Ashley and Ellie unload their moving van. The movers will get the furniture up when they get here but we can get the boxes and light stuff out. By the time the movers do arrive, we've already got most of the light stuff in. As the movers begin bringing in furniture I go inside and tell them where to put the furniture for our apartment. Since the Torres house only had two sofas Eli and Adam will need a sofa at some point but Eli's parents will be visiting soon and offered to get them one. Drew already had a queen size bed so we don't need that, we will however need everything for the baby and we've only got a couple of months to get it.

The movers get everything into the various apartments in a little under four hours even with all the help from the others. It was a quite a bit of furniture though and a lot of stairs. Audra finds the food and makes sure that everyone eats a little something before we begin unpacking in our various apartments. Drew puts some music on his phone and we spend the next few hours unpacking until Audra calls and says we need to eat. Since we don't have a lot of food and no one wants to cook we all go out for pizza. It only takes a short walk of a couple blocks to find a pizza place, Audra invited Ashley and Ellie to come with us.

"So have you two been living in New York long?" Audra asks Ellie and Ashley.

"I've been kind of all over, I was in San Francisco for a while, Vegas and now New York. I got a soloist part in RENT, it's the best part I've had since I starred in my college production of Brigadoon. Well anyway I knew Ellie was in the city and we started looking for apartments together," Ashley tells us.

"I was living in the campus dorms but I hated it so I was happy to have a roommate I actually liked. We were really lucky we found this place," Ellie says.

"Yeah I'm glad Simpson told us about it," Ashley nods.

We spend most of dinner talking about DeGrassi, it turns out I know some of the same people that they do such as Spinner and Jay. Of course we all know Simpson and some of the same teachers. After dinner Drew and I return to unpacking only for a couple of hours before we're too exhausted to continue and we get ready for bed.

"How do you feel?" Drew asks cuddling up to me when he gets into bed.

"Extremely tired but I'm excited to start this new life. Soon we'll be parents and I'll be starting school. I think we can do this, all of us together."

Drew grins and abducts my lips into a blistering loving kiss.

 **The next update will jump ahead a bit to the birth and include Clare starting school. As I said this is coming to an end, we'll probably reach 15 chapters but I don't think it will go beyond that. When this ends it will be replaced by** _ **Salvaged and Saved.**_


	14. Happy Endings

**This is the last chapter everyone. I was going to try and get to fifteen chapters but I'm just not having the vision for this one anymore. I know I end with a lot of weddings but they are a natural ending.**

 **At least you don't have to wait a whole other round for Salvaged and Saved to premier because it will go up tomorrow. That story replaces this one and because this chapter was so short and the story didn't run as long as expected I thought I'd premier the replacement immediately so I hope you enjoy both.**

 **Guest reviewers, especially those making story requests, please remember to check my profile page for replies. Most of the time I will reply and will always reply when you make a request. I may also have questions when you make a request so please remember to check the profile page.**

 **Ch. 14 Happy Endings**

 **(DREW)**

"Drew," Clare says shaking me gently, "Drew wake up it's time."

"Mmm time for what?" I yawn.

"Time for the baby," she tells me and suddenly I'm very awake.

"Time for the baby?! But your due date isn't for three weeks."

"Drew they don't exactly come when they're supposed to they come when they're ready and this one is ready."

"Sorry I know that I'm just nervous," I apologize turning on the light. Clare's trying to get out of bed so I go over and help her up.

"I know and I think it's cute," she grins kissing my cheek. "I'm going to get my robe and slippers on. You should call Eli and your parents and get our bag for the hospital," Clare says and I nod.

I grab my cell phone and hit the speed dial to call Eli as I run to the closet to get the hospital bag. Eli's phone rings a couple of times before he answers.

"Is it time?" Eli asks.

"Yeah it's time," I tell him.

"I'll be right down."

I hang up with Eli and call my mom, she picks up on the first ring and I tell her the baby's coming. Mom says they'll be up in a second and hangs up. Clare begins shuffling her way to the door and I quickly throw on jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. Clare opens the front door and Eli is standing there about to knock. Adam is just behind him and I hear my parents on the stairs. Eli and Adam help Clare to the car and I lock up. Even at this hour there's some traffic but we make it to the hospital in pretty good time. Of course Adam is squished up front with my parents but it's fine. When we reach the hospital Eli and I help Clare out of the car. Adam comes in with us while my parents park the car.

"We're having a baby," I tell the nurse at the desk.

She looks at us probably a little confused as Clare is coming in with three boys not one. She quickly snaps out of it and tells an orderly to get a wheelchair and take Clare up to labor and delivery. Adam waits outside the room for my parents while Eli and I are in the room helping Clare get situated. Eli opens the door when Clare is in the bed and my parents come in with Adam. A nurse is in here getting Clare's vitals.

"Clare you're four centimeters. We're going to get you hooked up to an IV with some fluids and a fetal monitor. You still have some time before the baby is ready to come out so we'll keep you here under observation, we'll check on you frequently. The OB will be in to take a look at you and the baby, for now just try to relax and breathe through the contractions. If you'd like an epidural the doctor will talk to you about that when she comes in," the nurse says and Clare nods. The nurse leaves the room and Clare squeezes mine and Eli's hands.

"Are you okay do you need anything?" I ask Clare.

"No but I would like the doctor to come in," she replies.

"The doctor will be in soon Sweetie, I know it's the middle of the night but do you want me to call your parents?" Audra asks.

"No not yet, wait until it's at least dawn or the baby is born whichever comes first," Clare replies.

"Eli should we call your parents?" Mom asks.

"I'll call them when you call Helen," he responds.

We wait about twenty minutes, each time Clare has a contraction she squeezes all the blood from mine and Eli's hands. Finally the doctor comes in, my parents take Adam out of the room to get some coffee while the doctor does an exam between Clare's legs. Clare decides that she does want an epidural so after the doctor is finished she says she'll have the anesthetist come in. My parents and Adam come back in and then the anesthetist, about twenty minutes after he leaves Clare is feeling a lot better.

Once an hour a nurse will come in to check on Clare, hour after hour goes by, dawn comes and Clare is still only at five centimeters. My parents call Clare's parents, when they come back they say Clare's Mom will be out on the next flight. Eli called his parents and they said the same so they'll probably be taking the same flight if they can. A little after seven the doctor comes back in and checks on Clare and the baby. Clare still hasn't dilated enough for labor so they suggest that she get up and walk around because it can help bring on labor. She doesn't feel much like moving but we encourage her to get up and walk the halls with me and Eli at her sides pulling her IV with us. The epidural keeps her from feeling pain but it doesn't take away the discomfort and it's now been four hours.

We walk the halls for two hours but it doesn't help and Clare gets back in bed to rest for a bit. While we were walking Adam called Ashley and Ellie to let them know we're at the hospital and Clare is in labor. They did come by the hospital but didn't stay and we told them that we'd call them when the baby was born. The hours pass and still nothing, she's dilating very slow, the doctors assure us that the baby is fine and will come when it's ready but it's not entirely comforting. Mom keeps reminding me that she was in labor with me for twelve hours. When Clare's been in labor twelve hours and she's still only seven centimeters I'm starting to get very worried and so is Eli but we're trying to hide it for Clare's sake. The doctor continues to assure us that Clare and the baby are okay.

When Clare's been in labor nearly fourteen hours her mom and Eli's parents arrive. They come in and say hi to Clare and ask how she's doing and the baby. Now that they're here my parents go down to get some food, Adam goes with them but Eli and I stick with coffee because we're so worried about Clare and the baby. More hours pass, Clare walks again, thankfully gets some sleep but still no baby. When it's been a full twenty four hours and still no baby I'm starting to get angry and I go to find the doctor.

"It's been twenty four hours are you sure nothing is wrong? Why isn't the baby coming yet?"

"It's just not ready, if it goes on much longer we'll talk about inducing with medication or a C-section. Clare is young and strong, the baby is healthy and unless it's in distress or Clare's health takes a turn I don't want to induce but it won't be good for either mom or baby if it goes on much longer. You should go back in there, see if you can get her to walk again. Moving the baby and opening the cervix is the best way. There are other methods to help induce labor but for most of them you probably don't want other people in the room. I'll come in to check on Clare in a few moments."

I sigh and go back to the room. I really don't want to have to resort to medical induction or a C-section but this has been going on so long. When I get back to the room Clare is still sleeping, I have Adam switch places with Eli so I can whisper to him what the doctor just told me. Eli feels the same that I do but we don't want to wake her up so we decide that as soon as she's awake we'll get her to walk around again and hopefully bring on labor. She sleeps for a couple of hours before waking.

"You should try to walk around again," I tell her when she wakes up.

"I'm too tired to walk," she shakes her head.

"You need to try, if you don't try to bring on labor they may need to medically induce or take you in for a C-section," Eli tells her.

"Come on Sweetie we'll all walk together," her mom insists with an encouraging tone.

Clare nods and we help her up, Eli and I support her, Adam walks just behind us pushing the IV pole. We walk around the hall three times before Clare says she can't do it anymore and insists on going back to the room. Thankfully it does the trick and she asks for the doctor as soon as she lies down again. I press the call button, a nurse comes in and says she's ten centimeters now so they page the doctor. Everyone besides myself and Eli are ushered out of the room. More nurses come in and as long as we've been here and the first part took once this starts it's over rather quickly. Clare pushes a few times and suddenly there's a baby, a beautiful, perfect little miracle. I let Eli cut the cord and then the baby is taken to be cleaned.

"She's perfect, absolutely amazing," I grin at Clare.

"One more push Clare for the placenta, you're doing really well," the doctor tells her, and Clare pushes again. "Very good Clare, all done now. You have a little bit of tearing, I'm going to sew you up. Everyone can come in to see you when I'm done."

The doctor begins sewing Clare up and then they bring the baby over. As soon as our daughter is in her arms Clare cares about nothing else.

"She's perfect, just perfect," Clare grins.

For several minutes while the doctor sews Clare up we just stare at the tiny miracle in Clare's arms. When the doctor does finish up Clare asks me to go tell the families in the waiting room that our daughter is finally here. I go out to the waiting room and I only have to smile for them to know the baby has been born. Everyone starts cheering and has delighted smiles. They follow me back to the room and everyone crowds around the bed.

"Everyone meet Rayanne Lyric Goldsworthy-Torres," Clare says and my grin grows bigger.

"Torres? I thought it was going to be Edwards?"

"Well it was but my last name will soon be Torres so hers should be as well," Clare smiles.

"Rayanne Lyric Goldsworthy-Torres born July 31st 2016."

 **(CLARE)**

"Are you alright?" Alli asks fastening my necklace.

"It feels a little unreal, we've been engaged for over four years. I've graduated from Columbia…"

"With honors," Alli says with a smile.

"And today Drew and I are getting married but it almost feels like a dream. Like this day has been so long in coming that it can't be real."

"But it is real and in a few moments you'll be Mrs. Andrew Torres," Alli says.

"Mommy look at my pretty dress," Rayanne smiles running over to me.

"You look lovely Rayanne," I grin putting her on my lap.

"Where's Daddy and Drew Daddy?"

"In the other dressing room getting dressed."

It's hard to believe she's four now, healthy and vibrant, she possesses not only traits of myself and Eli but Drew and even Adam. She's extremely loved and spoiled and treated like a princess. She loves us all and in her mind there is no difference between Eli and Drew as her father other than Drew lives in the apartment with me and Eli lives in the apartment with Adam.

"I want to see them," Rayanne requests.

"I'll take her, I'm sure she can hang out with the guys for a while until it's time for her to walk down the aisle as flower girl," Audra offers.

She takes Rayanne out just as the hairdresser comes in to do my hair while my maid of honor and my bridesmaids finish getting ready. Alli flew in to be my Maid of Honor and Jenna flew in to be one of my Bridesmaids. My other Bridesmaids are Ellie and Ashley, we've become very close over the last four years, especially after Adam began dating Ellie and Ashley began dating Eli.

"Are you ready Honey?" Mom asks coming in.

"Yes you can tell them to start the music," I smile.

The music begins and I walk to the dressing room door to watch Rayanne walk down the aisle dropping her flower petals. Then Fitz escorts Ashley down the aisle, Owen escorts Ellie down the aisle, Eli escorts Jenna and Adam, as Drew's Best Man, escorts Alli down the aisle. Yes Eli is one of Drew's Groomsmen, they've become rather close in the last four years. It would be hard not to when you live in the same building and share a child. They are far from best friends but over the years past grudges and differences have been put behind them and they became friends.

Finally I walk down the aisle escorted by Mom and Glen. I reach Drew and take his hands smiling wide. The minister begins and I can't stop looking at Drew, I almost miss my cue to say my vows. When the minister says we can kiss Drew and I happily lock lips for our first kiss in wedlock.

"Everyone please join me in congratulating Mr. Andrew Torres and Mrs. Clare Torres," the minister says and everyone claps.

We walk down the aisle and into the ballroom for our reception. Drew and I greet everyone at the door, Rayanne runs over to hug us before going into the ballroom with Eli. When everyone is in Drew and I take the dancefloor for our first dance as husband and wife. I've been wearing a smile all afternoon but I can't help it I'm just that happy. After our dance Drew and I sit down to eat. A few people get up to dance but most people are hungry after the ceremony. Drew and I sit in the middle of a long table to the side of the dance floor so we can see everything. Alli and the girls sit next to me and Adam and the boys sit next to Drew. We didn't put a chair for Rayanne because we knew she'd want to be running around the place sitting with us, her grandparents and anyone else she wanted to see. When most people are sitting Adam taps his glass to get their attention so he can make his speech.

"If it's possible to be totally surprised and at the same time not surprised at all that's how I felt when I found out my brother and my best friend were dating. I had watched them growing close while running student council, depending on the other and being there for each other. There was only one moment when their love was tested to the point that I thought they may not recover, but they only became stronger and their love thrived. The day we all welcomed Rayanne Lyric brought us all together like never before. Drew I've looked up to you, you've protected me, been my advocate and best friend and Clare my best friend, my trusted advisor, my advocate and sneaky protector here's to the both of you and a life time of health and happiness."

"Here, here," everyone cheers raising their glasses.

"I've known Clare much longer than Drew, actually long before Clare had any interest in Drew I was dating him. He was not mature enough for her back then and they barely knew the other existed. I was very surprised when I heard they were dating but in an odd way they made sense. The most important thing is that they love each other and make each other happy. I wish you both a long and fruitful life together," Alli says and everyone cheers.

With speeches done and our dinner finished Drew and I take to the dance floor again. After dancing with Drew I dance with Adam, Owen, Fitz and even Eli. After a short break to sit and talk with some of the guests I dance with Jake, Omar and Glen. Drew dances with his mom, mine, Darcy, Jenna, Alli, Ashley and Ellie. Of course we both dance with Rayanne. Then we cut the cake, Rayanne sits on Adam's lap to eat her cake and after watching Drew and I feed each other the cake she tries to feed Adam cake which makes everyone laugh. After cake I throw my bouquet which Jenna catches and Drew throws my garter which Adam catches. And then it's time for Drew and I to leave for our honeymoon.

"We have to leave now Rayanne, you'll be spending two weeks with Daddy, Uncle Adam, Grandma Audra and Grandpa Omar remember."

"I remember Mommy," she says hugging me tightly. Then she lets go of me and hugs Drew.

"We love you, we'll miss you," he tells her.

We hug Adam and our parents and a few others before going upstairs to change and go to the airport. We change into clothes we can travel in and a town car takes us to the airport. When we're on the plane and I'm looking out the window at the stars I take my husband's hand and turn to him giving him a deep kiss.

"I love you Husband."

"I love you Wife."

 **That does it for this story, Salvaged and Saved will premier tomorrow and that replaces this story.**


End file.
